


Game

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6
Genre: Gangs, Hyelim is also part of the popo, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Police, jb is pretty important too, tbh there is lots of smut...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Police!BrianGang leader!JaeThat’s the summary🐥❤️🦊I wrote this a while ago!!! 🙈🙈
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 66
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

The van was silent as they pulled up to the targeted hotel. They'd been informed that some major players in Seoul’s underworld were meeting here tonight. 

Brian straightened out his suit lapels before turning to the other two men in the back. 

"We need to be stealthy, blend in so no one suspects us," the other two nodded back before the van came to a stop. 

The Seoul police department had created their unit, with the increase in organised crime the OCU was created. 

OCU (organised crime unit) was made up of five members. Brian the captain agent, Jaebum; the chief, Wonpil and Sungjin; the officers and Hyelim the technical analyst. 

The three, bar the chief and Hyelim who weren’t present, all glanced out the window at the high end hotel. 

"Wow, its massive!" Wonpil commented, he being the mood maker of their little unit. Sungjin just nodded beside him glancing up at the beautiful building. 

They all clambered out of the van, Brian turned to the two men before nodding. They knew who they were here for, they just had to find him. 

Their target was a middle aged business man named Park Jinyoung; also known as JYP, they had been watching him for a while. Like most businessmen now; he had been seduced into the underworld, the black market. His fixation mostly on imported drugs. 

Brian headed in first, his earpiece concealed as he stepped into the grand lobby, he flashed his badge discreetly at the receptionist; gaining entry to the ball room. 

The room was breathtaking, decorated with jewels and fairy lights complimenting the enormous chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling. 

Brian blinked before shaking his head, he needed to focus. The man they were after held important information about importation, Brian just hoped the man was going to be beneficial. 

He spotted Wonpil and Sungjin getting into position, both of them having clear views of the floor. 

“I have a visual, he’s sat beside the patio doors,” Sungjin’s voice filtered through the earpiece. Brian glanced the direction his colleague gave, seeing the man sat merrily with his men. 

“Keep your eyes on him, we can’t make a move until his men disperse,” Brian ordered; getting an affirmative from both agents. 

He knew that at some point the man would relax and allow his guard down, they just had to wait. 

It was a couple of hours into the ball when most of the patrons finally began to relax, including the target. His men dispersed to go about their deals. 

“Shall we approach?” Wonpil’s voice asked, Brian gave him a positive response and began to head towards the man. 

The sudden sound of the ball room balcony doors opening with a slight crash made everyone’s attention draw to it. 

An extremely tall and handsome man was stood. Over his lean body, the man wore a black Cashmere coat with his dark brown hair slicked back. The features on his face were very well defined, with a strong jaw line and intense chocolate-colored eyes that left somewhat of a cold expression. His whole demeanour screamed power and respect. 

He walked further into the room, people bowing their heads as he walked past them. He was heading towards the exit. 

Brian couldn’t stop the frown from flittering on his face; who was this man? Why did he seem to hold so much power over everyone? 

“Sir.” The sudden voice surprised Brian, causing him to spin around to see who it came from. 

Standing right behind him was a man wearing a high-collared black suit. He had long narrow eyes and his black hair was combed straight back, he looked a lot younger than Brian but still had an air of authority about him. 

Brian didn’t even realize when the man had come up behind him, he was addressing the powerful man who had somehow ended up only a few feet away from Brian. 

The man’s eyes suddenly glanced around before latching onto Brian’s. On seeing Brian glancing curiously back at him, the man’s mouth relaxed into a smile. It could be called an unfriendly smile, but Brian remained expressionless and glanced away. 

As the man passed by him, Brian caught a sniff of a heady fragrance. The man turned back to Brian meaningfully and once again their eyes made contact. 

With their eyes still locked, Brian blinked as the man’s intense eyes stayed on him; even as he walked towards the exit of the gathering. 

When the man finally glanced away and headed out the room, Brian released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He hadn’t even realized how tense the atmosphere had gotten even with his guard on. There was definitely something different about that man. He couldn’t even put his finger on it, but he could tell that he was no ordinary member of society. 

“.. Brian? Younghyun-hyung!” Wonpil’s voice flittered in his ear making Brian shake his head to clear his thoughts. He turned to the younger agent seeing the frown on his face. “You okay? You looked like you were spacing out.”

Brian just smiled before nodding, he could see Sungjin approaching the target. “Let’s go.” 

JYP was immediately on guard as soon as he saw the three men approaching. They’d dealt with men like him before, manipulative words and a strong ego. 

The man narrowed his gaze as Brian and Wonpil took the seats opposite him, Sungjin staying stood up behind them. 

“How may I help you gentleman, this evening?” JYP spoke through gritted teeth, he was glancing at Brian as he spoke. Brian lifted his head before Sungjin threw a file down onto the table making the target jump. “What’s this?”

“Evidence that could see your company shut down,” JYP’s eyes widened at Brian’s words. He quickly reached forwards only to be stopped by Wonpil’s own hand. “We have some questions for you,” Brian continued. 

The man gulped before glancing around the room, his men had all dispersed and were distracted. JYP growled before he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest; trying to keep control. “What do you wanna know?” 

Brian couldn’t help but smirk, gotcha. 

-

JYP had been more concerned about his own image than the people he was ratting out, in the end they had managed to squeeze him of information. 

Names and locations, one name in particular stuck with the agents, Kim Sanghoon. The man had popped up in a lot of their cases but they’d been unable to find any records of him. 

They were heading back to HQ, “I can’t believe he just rambled on and on! Did he have no self respect?” Wonpil inquired from his seat in the back. 

Sungjin just chuckled as he drove, “good thing he didn’t, otherwise we never would have got all the information.” 

Brian just nodded his head seeing the building in the distance. They all exited the car and entered the headquarters. It was bustling with officers and offenders, the three headed straight to the lift; their department was located on the sixth floor. 

They stayed in a comfortable silence as they headed up, the lift pinged at their floor and they all headed towards their desks. 

Hyelim noticed them all straight away, she leaped from her seat before skipping over to them, “so? How’d it go?” 

“Great! The guy squealed! Told us everything!” Wonpil grinned, high-fiving the technical analyst and making the other two agents laugh. 

“Is chief in?” Brian asked the elder woman, she smiled gently at him before nodding and gesturing to the man’s office. 

Brian nodded back before walking towards the office, he could hear Sungjin and Wonpil filling Hyelim in as he made his way over. 

“Enter.” The chiefs voice came from the other side of the door, Brian entered swiftly; a file under his arm. 

“Younghyun-ah, you’re back, did you get anything?”

The chief gave him a tilt of the head, although he was at the highest position; Jaebum was one of the youngest in the unit. His father had been the previous chief but had been killed in an ambush. Jaebum had stepped up into his father shoes, determined to make a difference. 

Brian placed the file on the desk before smirking, “we got it.” Jaebum reached for the file, glancing through the notes; his eyes growing wide as he did. 

“He gave you all this? How?”

“I have my ways of making people talk,” Brian chuckled slightly before winking at Jaebum making the younger shake his head. 

Jaebum gave the file back to the captain, “give that to Hyelim so we can keep an eye on these people,” Brian nodded before taking his leave, “oh, and Younghyun,” Brian stopped and turned back to the man. “Well done.” 

Brian grinned before bowing his head, closing the office door behind him. He headed over to his desk seeing Sungjin and Wonpil both looking through their notes. 

The captain headed towards Hyelim before giving her the file; “keep a tab on these guys, let us know if they’re up to something.” 

She smiled and nodded before tapping away on her keyboard. 

-

It was three days later when Brian and Hyelim were suddenly called into the chiefs office. Jaebum was stood with his arms crossed, glancing out the window with a thoughtful look in his eyes. 

“You wanted to see us?” Brian prompted watching the younger man carefully. Jaebum turned around and gave them both a smile before he moved to sit down. 

“I have a job for the two of you.” 

Hyelim frowned slightly, she usually stayed in the office not in the field. Brian also looked confused but waited for the man to continue. 

“There’s someone I need you to go speak to, an old acquaintance of my father,” he slid a business card across the table. 

Brian frowned slightly reading the mans name, Park Jaehyung. “What do we need to speak to him about?” 

“See if he is willing to work with us, he’s very active in the elite circles,” Jaebum informed nodding to himself as he spoke almost like he were trying to convince himself. “He may know more than he’s leading on.” 

Brian and Hyelim glanced to each other before they stood up, “we’ll get straight on it, we’ll head out now.” Brian said gesturing to Hyelim, the two left the office and saw Sungjin and Wonpil giving them raised brows. 

“What’s going on?” Sungjin questioned; his feet resting on his desk as he stared at the two. Wonpil blinked at them, tilting his head as he waited for an answer. 

“We’re following a lead,” Brian answered before he smiled and grabbed his keys, quickly darting out the room before anymore questions could be thrown at him. Hyelim hot on his heels. 

They followed the directions to the man’s company, “I don’t understand why he wants me to go! I’m not a field agent, I’m just the computer geek!” Hyelim complained as they drove through the bustling roads of Seoul. Brian just chuckled lightly before shaking his head, not knowing the answer to Hyelim’s question. 

Brian couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped him as they pulled up to their destination. The building was huge, a skyscraper. 

Park Enterprises, leader in technology and socialising in Seoul. Why this man would want to help them was beyond Brian. 

The lobby was just as spectacular, it looked better than the hotel they had staked out. Five gleaming chandeliers filled the stone walls with light.

Brian headed towards the desk seeing the two men sat behind, one of them looked up as he approached. “Good morning, how may I help you?” He looked young but had a charming smile. 

“We’re here to see Mr. Park,” Brian answered watching as the receptionist rose a delicate brow. 

“Do you have an appointment?” 

The two agents looked to each other before Hyelim spoke, “we have been sent by our unit chief,” she got out her badge so the receptionist could see. 

“Ah, yes, the OCU,” Brian and Hyelim nodded at the man’s acknowledgment, “he will see you in ten minutes, I will take you up.” 

They watched as the man moved from his position, gesturing for them to follow him. He pressed the button for the lift, waiting for it to come down. “I’m Junhyeok, Mr. Park’s receptionist.” 

Hyelim introduced them both just as the lift announced its arrival. They all moved in, Junhyeok pressed the button for the top floor. 

Both agents were amazed, the lift was glass giving them a view of Seoul as they rode up the skyscraper. They arrived at the top floor quickly, Junhyeok gestured for them to follow him. 

The marble floors made the room look brighter than it already was, there were sofas almost like a waiting room. 

“Please take a seat, Mr. Park will be with you soon,” with that Junhyeok departed, heading back down in the lift. 

Brian and Hyelim observed the room but were both drawn to the massive window, a beautiful view of the bustling city below. 

“Excuse me.” The authoritative voice startled them both making them turn quickly, Brian’s eyes widened and a chill ran down his spine as he recognised the well dressed man. He was wearing a three piece grey suit with his dark brown hair falling in his eyes. His eyes met Brian’s briefly before he raised a brow. 

“Um, we’re from the OCU-“ 

“I know.” The man cut Hyelim off never once taking his eyes off Brian, making the other man shift uncomfortably. “Please, come in.” The two agents moved towards the office door before the man suddenly stopped and faced Hyelim, “not you, just him.” 

Brian glanced to Hyelim seeing her raise a brow before smiling and bowing her head slightly. She winked at Brian before the door closed. 

Brian didn’t think the place could get any more astonishing but the office did just that. There was a bar at one side and a large oak desk, on it sat the latest laptop and other gadgets. The window behind went into a balcony which again overlooked Seoul. 

“Sit down.”

The man’s voice made Brian blink slightly, he flushed as he realised he’d been spacing out. He moved towards the desk, sitting in one of the two chairs in front of it. 

“I’m Captain Kang of the Organised Crime Unit; Seoul police department, I’ve been sent to you today to ask for your assistance.” Brian glanced up after he spoke seeing the man’s dark eyes on him, his arms crossed over his chest as he raised a brow. 

“Why would I help you?” 

Brian bit his lip in annoyance; noticing the man’s eyes follow the movement, but faced the man head on, “our previous chief was an old acquaintance of yours.” The man frowned slightly, “his son, Im Jaebum, has taken his place and has asked for your assistance.” 

Brian watched as Park kept his dark gaze before standing up, he glanced out the window before a dark chuckle left his lips. 

“What do I get from this?”

The question took Brian back, he didn’t know what to say. Jaebum hadn’t told him what they could offer the man. “Immunity? Money?” He attempted. 

The man scoffed, “like I need that from you,” Brian growled slightly at the man’s attitude. 

“Well, what the hell do you want?” Brian grumbled slightly, annoyance in his tone as he spoke; standing up so that the man didn’t have an upper hand. 

Brian watched as the man tilted his head before moving around the table. His reflexes were quicker than Brian’s, the man trapped Brian against the desk his hands on either side of the agents hips. 

“I want you.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at the man’s bold tone, he shuddered as he felt Park move closer to him. His taller body holding Brian in place against the desk. 

“W-what are you talking about?” Brian flinched at his own stutter feeling the man’s mouth beside his ear. 

There was a dark chuckle followed by the man’s mocking voice, “be mine and I’ll help you.” Brian’s eyes widened at his words, he quickly moved his hands to the man’s chest; pushing him away slightly. 

“B-but I’m a man! How dare you!” 

The man chuckled darkly, “you’re pretty,” he looked Brian up and down with an interested look in his eyes. “You look like you can please a man.” When he felt that the man was coming closer to him again, Brian snapped. He growled before striking the man across the face. 

He stumbled back slightly enough for Brian to move away and head back towards the door. 

The door slamming made Jae smirk, he glanced up; “this is gonna be fun, Agent Kang.” 

-

Hyelim had tried to decipher what had happened in the office, but Brian just said that the man didn’t want to help them. 

Jaebum had frowned in confusion when Brian relayed the same thing to him, “I was sure he would help us, my father made it clear that he would.”

“Maybe he’s more involved than he let your father know,” Sungjin suggested looking through Jae’s file. There wasn’t much in it, the man was almost a mystery. 

Jaebum just nodded his head but didn’t look convinced. He sighed before facing the agents, “anyway, we need to distinguish the role of Kim Sanghoon,” he turned to Hyelim as she tapped away. “Lim, do we have any information?” 

The woman grumbled slightly making Wonpil frown from his position beside her, “what’s wrong?” 

“Ah! I can’t find anything on this guy! No workplace, no address, nothing!” She ran her hand through her short black hair in exasperation. 

“He is defiantly our main priority,” Jaebum informed the agents making them all nod to him. “If he wants to stay this hidden, he’s definitely up to something.” 

-

Brian felt his whole body ache as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. They’d hijacked an incoming shipment of weapons and had arrested the man behind it, in his interview the culprit had mentioned that name again, Kim Sanghoon. 

Heading towards the apartment door, Brian suddenly felt as though something was off. He pulled out his gun swiftly before taking out his key. 

Quietly he unlocked the front door before darting into the room, his eyes widened and a tremble went down his spine when he saw the man sat on his sofa. 

“Welcome home.” Jae smirked as he watched the agent register his appearance. 

Brian quickly aimed his gun at the man again. He was wearing a black three piece suit that hugged his lean body, his hair was slicked back at one side, the rest falling into his eyes as he watched Brian with a smirk. 

“Who do you think you are?! Why are you in my house?!” Brian seethed, even more angry at the fact Jae looked unaffected having a gun pointing in his face. 

“My offer still stands.” 

Brian blinked blankly; trying to make sense of the man’s words. He growled when their last conversation fluttered through his mind, “I don’t know what games you are playing but if you don’t leave now I will arrest you for breaking and trespassing.” 

Jae stood from the sofa noticing how the agent flinched back slightly. With a smirk on his face, he headed towards Brian noticing him lowering his gun slightly. 

“Kim Sanghoon,” Jae stated piping Brian’s interest, “I can help you find him.” Jae stood a few feet away from the agent watching as confusion and wonder cast on his face. 

Brian flinched when Jae moved towards him, he gripped the agent’s chin with a strong hand whilst his other rested dangerously low on his back; “when you decide, come and find me.” He smirked as his eyes ran over Brian’s face before releasing him and leaving the room. 

He stayed stood and silent even as he heard the man leave. Clenching his fists together, Brian growled. 

He couldn’t deny that the man would be an asset to their investigations. Brian felt a burning shot of annoyance shoot through his body; he couldn’t even relax a single muscle. 

Brian heard something fall to the ground behind him, frowning slightly he could see a small card on the ground. He narrowed his eyes when he saw it was the man’s business card. 

He crumpled it up before heading to the bin, but something stopped him from throwing it away. He placed it on the countertop before sighing. 

If he needed to get anymore information, there was only one person who knew it. That man was Park Jaehyung. 

-

“Man, you look awful,” Sungjin greeted him as he walked into the department, Brian just rolled his eyes before sitting at his desk. 

He rubbed his sleep deprived face seeing Sungjin observing him, he sighed; “What?” 

“What happened to you? Didn’t you sleep last night?” 

Brian just shook his head at the elder seeing him smile softly back before standing up. Brian watched as he made his way to the coffee pot, filling up Brian’s cup with the liquid gold. He thanked Sungjin softly when the cup was placed in front of him getting a pat on the back from the elder agent. 

“Everyone in my office!” Jaebum’s voice made them glance up, Wonpil sighed before pouting; mumbling to himself making the other two chuckle fondly. 

Hyelim and Jaebum were both stood in the office, they all greeted each other before taking seats around the conference desk. 

The technical analyst brought up crime scene photos on the interactive board. Wonpil’s gasp was the loudest as they saw the dead body of Park Jinyoung. 

“When did this happen?” Brian inquired, a deep frown on his face as he glanced through the file Hyelim gave them all. 

Jaebum sighed, “this morning, he was found dead in his office by his men.” 

Hyelim clicked on a few of the pictures to enlarge them, Sungjin frowned before piping up; “do we have a cause of death?” 

The chief growled slightly before nodding to Hyelim, “he was shot by a sniper whilst he was stood on his office balcony.” 

“A clean job, most likely a hitman.” Jaebum added making the agents glance to each other. 

“Someone must’ve found out he spoke to us,” Wonpil’s eyes widened as he spoke, “we were being watched.” 

Brian bit his lip as he glanced through the file, CSI had been unable to find any evidence at the scene. It must’ve been an inside job. “Is that why it’s been passed on to us?” Brian asked carefully, watching as Jaebum sighed again. 

“Yes, it’s now classed as a OCU case.” 

-

They’d been working on the case for four days now and were no closer to finding the killer. 

Brian ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he was currently sat at home at his desk doing more research. Jaebum had sent them all home to rest but Brian just couldn’t switch off. 

He felt as though they owed it to the man to solve his murder, after all it was probably because of them that he was killed. The man had ratted out his partners, ones that held high influence in the world of organised crime. 

Sitting back in his chair, Brian glanced to the ceiling; a loud yawn escaping him. He rubbed at his tired eyes before glancing back to his notes, he was trying to draw culprits out of thin air. No leads whatsoever. 

His gaze suddenly caught onto the card that had been sat on his desk this whole time, Park Jaehyung...

Brian shook his head, no! he could do this without help from that man. He bit his lip knowing that he was trying to convince himself. 

He growled, he couldn’t even find anything about Jae, the man was a mystery. Brian didn’t know if he could even be trusted, but Jaebum had reassured that he trusted anyone that his father did. Brian couldn’t really argue with that. 

The address written on the card was an apartment complex in the centre of Gangnam, one of the most expensive parts of the city. 

Brian knew the card defiantly wasn’t for business, he shivered at his own thoughts. The man had agreed to help them as long as Brian gave him his body. He couldn’t ever justify putting himself in that situation but he knew that they were getting desperate. 

He couldn’t stop the groan that left his lips, he knew this was the only way they’d get a lead. Jae knew something. 

Before he could change his mind, Brian quickly grabbed his car keys and headed out. He noticed the streets were almost deserted, frowning he glanced to the clock; 2:45am?! How had it got to that time? No wonder he was feeling tired. 

Shaking his head, Brian didn’t let the time deter him, he didn’t care if the man was asleep. Brian needed answers. 

He pulled into the apartment complex parking, the man on the door gave him a deep frown; blocking the entrance. “What are you doing at this hour? You aren’t a resident.” 

Brian frowned but quickly flashed his badge, the man glanced him up and down before huffing and moving aside. 

He headed straight for the lift and pressed the P button to go to the penthouse suite. Brian couldn’t stop the nerves from taking over his body. He’d just run into this without thinking about what he’d say to the man. 

The lift pinged on the right stop opening to reveal a small corridor and a large double door. 

Biting his lip slightly, Brian headed towards the door taking a deep breath before he knocked on the hard wood. 

After a few minutes of silence there was a shuffling sound, followed by the cracking of the intercom. “Who is it!?” Jae’s voice sounded annoyed. 

Brian cleared his throat, “it’s Agent Kang of the OCU.” He heard a distinctive chuckle before the door clicked open. 

Taking a deep breath, Brian pushed the door open seeing a small porch that led to a door. He politely took off his shoes and his coat before heading further into the home. 

He found Jae sat on the sofa in the next room, there were papers and files around him. He looked as though he were in the middle of work. At 3am? 

Jae glanced up, taking off the glasses that were sat on his nose before placing them on the desk. He had a dark smirk and a raised eye brow when he saw Brian stood there. 

“Agent, what a surprise,” the man was smirking as he spoke glancing Brian up and down. 

Brian clenched his fists by his side, “we need information,” he could see Jae just staring at him. “Park Jinyoung is dead.” 

Jae scoffed before standing up, walking towards Brian and standing a few feet away from him, “I know,” he walked closer to the agent; watching as he moved back with a growl, “do you feel responsible?”

Brian frowned at the man’s words, confusion flashing on his face. He kept moving back as Jae moved forwards, Brian grit his teeth as his back hit a wall. 

“Do you have information for me or not?” Brian demanded, angry at his weakness in front of the man. 

Jae slammed his hands on the wall beside Brian’s head, watching the agent’s eyes widen and dart around the room. “What will you give me?” 

The agent growled darkly, glaring at Jae; “you tell me the information and I’ll see if it’s worth anything.”

Jae chuckled before moving closer to the smaller man, he felt Brian tremble as well as take a deep breath. Jae’s mouth was beside the agent’s ear as he growled, “no deal.”

Brian felt the larger man move away from him, he released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Jae sat back on his sofa, his arms draped over the back as he watched Brian intently. 

Brian growled, angry at the man’s uncooperative behaviour. Jae’s eyes were watching him teasingly making Brian feel uncomfortable and irritable. 

As much as he didn’t want to sink as low as using his body for information, Brian knew they had no leads and that Jae would know something. 

Jae watched the agent’s face as he thought, he knew that Brian was slowly convincing himself. He watched as his fists clenched before he raised his angry eyes to Jae’s face. 

“Who killed Park Jinyoung?” Brian demanded his anger prominent in his voice. 

“So rude,” Jae chuckled looking down his nose at Brian. “You know, when you ask someone for something, you should at least have the decency to say please.” His tone was teasing as he crossed a long leg over the other. 

“It isn’t a request,” Brian replied through grit teeth. “It’s a transaction.” 

“Oh really?” Jae inquired, raising one eyebrow, trying to figure out the agents meaning. “Then you are ready to give yourself to me?”

Irritated, Brian stayed silent, but reluctantly nodded. He didn’t want to speak too much. He knew that if he spoke it would only increase his shame. 

Though he hesitated and tormented himself, the overwhelming desire to obtain the information had brought him here. He had convinced himself that he could give himself to a man, even if he knew he would regret it later. 

“I have no intention to waste time over this,” Brian informed. “So lets get this over with.” 

Jae chuckled darkly before standing up and heading towards the agent, he gripped the man’s chin before bringing their faces closer. “I’m gonna take my time with you.” Brian’s eyes widened at the words, “follow me.” 

Brian did as the man said, following him through the penthouse and up the stairs. He could feel his legs tremble as they made their way towards the bedroom. Jae slammed the door open before pushing Brian into the room. 

The agent glanced around, his eyes widening at the beautiful room. He’d never seen such an extravagant bedroom. A massive four poster bed with red drapes, a balcony that showed a view of Seoul, the decor was strokes of red and white; with simple white furnishings. 

Brian gasped as he felt long fingers on his hips, Jae’s dark chuckle beside his ear; “pretty isn’t it?” 

“Why are you doing this?” Brian asked, his voice not as strong as he wanted it to be. 

“I want you.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at the man’s words, feeling his hands move over his body. One hand travelled up to his neck, holding Brian’s throat whilst the other stayed on his hip. 

“Get on the bed.” Jae demanded pushing Brian towards it, the agent growled as he sat on the edge feeling the soft silk under his fingers. “Lie down.”

Brian growled darker but followed the man’s order, lying back on the silk sheets beneath him. He watched as Jae walked around the bed, his powerful eyes observing Brian closely. 

Brian’s eyes widened as he watched the elder unbutton his shirt, strong but lean pale muscles were revealed as he opened his shirt. His clothes definitely hid what Jae was hiding beneath. 

Jae could see the agent blinking prettily at him as he observed, “like what you see?” Brian’s cheeks flushed at the teasing words, he glanced away from Jae with a growl. 

The elder chuckled before kneeling on the bed beside Brian’s hips. He felt the agent stiffen beside him making him smirk, he leaned down to Brian’s ear his hand moving to the agent’s belt. 

“W-wait,” Brian’s soft voice made Jae pull away slightly; he could see a pretty blush on the agent’s cheeks. Jae manoeuvred himself until he was on top of the agent, Brian’s eyes widened as he felt the taller man on top of him. 

Jae’s hand came to the agent’s face, stroking his cheek gently, “relax, you’re gonna feel so good when I’m done with you.” 

Brian couldn’t stop his flush from taking over his face, he felt the man’s hands on his belt pulling his trousers down. He felt vulnerable beneath Jae, unable to fight him off although he was probably physically stronger than the other man. 

Jae’s hands ran up Brian’s sides, feeling the younger man’s abs clench and his breathing deepen. 

The skin under Jae’s fingers was so soft and warm that the older man groaned in the back of his throat. Just the mere thought of how soft the skin between his thighs must be was enough to make Jae’s cock twitch inside his pants.

He leaned down, mouth attacking Brian’s neck, nipping and licking the soft skin making his mark on the man. 

Brian groaned at the feel of the powerful man on top of him, he gripped Jae’s hair keeping his head in place against his neck. 

He felt the elder chuckle against his neck, “you feeling good?” Brian couldn’t stop the small noise of acceptance. Jae growled moving away from the agent’s neck and travelling towards his chest. 

Jae ripped the agent’s shirt from his body, throwing it aside as he latched onto a nipple. Brian arched into the feeling his hands still buried in the man’s chocolate brown hair. He felt Jae growl against his chest moving to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the other. 

Jae’s hands stroked down to Brian’s thighs, growling at the feel of the soft skin under his fingers. He gripped the soft flesh, parting the younger man’s legs making Brian whimper. 

The elder’s lips moved even further down Brian’s body, nipping at the waistband of his boxers. Jae growled against the skin glancing up to see the agent’s head tipped back and his back arched. 

Jae smirked before gripping Brian’s boxers, pulling them off his legs making the agent gasp. He tried to close his legs but was unable as Jae was still between them, keeping them parted. 

Jae sat up and glanced down at the beautiful man beneath him, Brian’s hands were gripping the pillow beside his head tightly, a pretty blush on his face as his chest rose and fell with every deep breath, his black hair sticking up at all angles. 

Not giving the agent any time to think, Jae quickly gripped the younger man’s cock; eliciting a soft whimper from the man beneath him. 

Brian groaned at the elder’s firm strokes, he could feel the man’s dark eyes watching him. It only seemed to turn him on more. No one had ever touched him like this before, Brian’s body was practically singing with pleasure. 

Jae smirked down at the agent, leaning down as he mumbled against Brian’s hair. His thumb sliding over the tip of the agent’s cock over and over again, wrist twisting in such pleasurable movements Brian almost saw the stars.

“Ahh! J-Jaehyung...”

Jae growled at the agent’s whimper, he kissed Brian’s cheek softly before tracing his tongue down the soft skin of his body. Stopping when he got to the younger’s cock. 

“So pretty, are you feeling good?” Jae breathed against the agent’s cock. He watched as Brian nodded against the pillow, his hands threading through Jae’s hair again. 

Jae growled through his smirk before taking the agent’s cock in his mouth. Brian cried out, feeling the elder take him all down. 

His whimpers made Jae go wild, he gripped Brian’s inner thighs tightly; bobbing his head on the agent’s cock making Brian see stars. 

Brian tried to pull away as he felt Jae’s tongue tease his perineum, the elder’s hands on his thighs pulling him back on his mouth. 

“N-no more, p-please,” Brian cried; the feeling too much for him. He felt the elder’s mouth back on his cock, his tongue tracing over the tip before he pulled off with a loud pop. 

Jae’s hands quickly came back, stroking his cock firmly as he sat up; watching Brian’s face intensely seeing the debauched state he was in. 

“You love this don’t you?” Brian glanced up as the man spoke, seeing his dark teasing smirk as he continued his pleasurable strokes. “Getting this excited over a man pleasuring you, naughty boy Agent Kang.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at the man’s words before a gentle twist of Jae’s wrist pushed him over the edge. Jae watched as Brian released over himself, he stroked the younger’s pretty cock until he released no more. 

Jae observed the agent as he came down from his high, his chest rising and falling with his steady breaths and his eyes lidded slightly. 

Brian looked as though he was falling asleep. 

Jae just smiled down at the younger before moving off the bed, he collected a towel from the side; wiping the mess off Brian’s tummy and chest before pulling the sheet over to cover him. 

Brian was too tired to ask what he was doing, instead he just let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian shuffled as his body began to awaken, he stretched his arms over his head before blinking his eyes open. He sat up quickly when the view of the unfamiliar room flashed in his vision. 

Everything was starting to come back to him. This was Park Jaehyung’s home, his bedroom. 

“Are you awake?” He quickly turned to the sound of the voice. A young man was stood there, a gentle smile on his face as well as a mug in his hand. He looked extremely familiar. “My name is Dowoon, I am Master Jae’s personal assistant.” 

Brian just blinked at the man, glancing around the room seeing the sunlight pour in from the window. “What time is it?” 

“Ten past eleven,” he placed the mug down on the bedside table. 

Brian’s eyes widened before he began to panic, he was naked beneath the sheets and he needed to leave ASAP. “I’m sorry, but where are my clothes?” 

Dowoon smiled before gesturing to the side, Brian followed his glance seeing his clothes folded on a chair. “Master Jae left early this morning, he told me to give you this,” he handed Brian an envelope before bowing and taking his leave. 

Brian was thankful for the mug of tea, he sipped on it as he opened the envelope. Inside was a card with a name and an address, he frowned; not recognising the name at all: Choi Siwon. 

Blinking slightly, Brian turned the card around only for his cheeks to flush pink, be careful. 

He growled at his almost smitten reaction, leaping out of bed he dressed quickly seeing his phone on the bedside cabinet flashing. 

“Shit.” 

Twelve missed calls, ten text messages. 

He ran out the bedroom, taking one last glance at the extravagant penthouse before slamming the door shut behind him. Dowoon was no where in sight. 

His phone began ringing again, he picked it up before looking at the caller ID, “I’m so sorry! I’m on my way now!” He called down the phone, pulling out his car keys as he went. 

There was a slight chuckle on the other side, Brian stopped. “So, you’re finally awake?” Jae’s tone was teasing; making Brian growl. “Did I wear you out that much?”

Brian grit his teeth before hanging up, not wanting the man to say another word or give him the privilege of hearing Brian’s own voice. He glanced at his phone, that bastard had managed to swipe his number whilst he was asleep. 

It was nearing 1pm by the time he managed to get across the busy city and to the police department. 

Brian rushed through the building, heading up to the OCU department. Sungjin was the first one to see him, a look of relief on his face. 

“Younghyun-ah! Where the hell have you been?” Sungjin growled at the younger man, standing and heading towards him. 

Wonpil and Hyelim both stood from their desks too, they also looked extremely relieved. 

“I’m so sorry, I was getting information,” Brian explained, not quite the truth but he’d been damned if they ever found out. “I’ve got a lead.” He gave the name and address to Hyelim (on a different piece of paper so she couldn’t see the small note from Jae.)

“How’d you get this?” She asked looking sceptical but heading to her computer anyway. Brian and the others following her and glancing over her shoulder as she typed. 

“Park Jaehyung.” Is all Brian said. 

“So he agreed to help us?” Jaebum’s voice made them all turn around, he had a slight glare in his eye as he stared at Brian waiting for a reply. 

Brian nodded before bowing his head to the chief, “I’m sorry, I should have contacted one of you.”

“Yes, you should have.” Jaebum’s tone was angry but he also looked glad to see the captain, Brian just lowered his head. 

Brian felt a tap on his shoulder, he glanced up to see Wonpil smiling at him and holding a coffee cup in his hand. “You look like you need it.”

The elder smiled before taking the offered cup, “thank you.” 

It was another two hours before Hyelim finally found out information about Siwon, “okay beautiful people, this is what I’ve got so far,” they were all sat in Jaebum’s office; Hyelim had the man’s pictures and information on the interactive board. 

“He owns a few clubs in Seoul, he’s been linked to drug trafficking in America but was never charged.” She clicked a button which enlarged the man’s photo. “He’s also pretty handsome.” 

Jaebum scoffed at her last comment before turning to the others, “the address Mr. Park gave us was to one of his clubs, a more high end one.” 

Brian couldn’t help but clench his fists under the table, he tried to forget how he’d obtained the information but he just couldn’t. 

“Tonight, we’ll head out to this club and find Siwon, he must have some connection to Park Jinyoung.” Jaebum ordered. 

Hyelim piped up again, “ahh! I’ve found the connection! They have done a deal before and exchanged numerous phone calls.”

The chief raised a brow before nodding, “very well, everyone prepare for tonight. We need to be wary of everything, if someone was watching Park Jinyoung they may be watching Siwon.” 

-

The club turned out to be a more high class establishment than they were all imagining. Hyelim had stayed at HQ whilst the others were now stood outside.

Jaebum had sent them home earlier to dress in more casual wear, so they could fit in better. 

The bouncer on the door gave them a raised brow as they headed towards him, he narrowed his gaze; “are you on the guest list?”

Brian glanced to Jaebum seeing that the chief looked confident as he smirked and told the bouncer his name, they gained entry quickly. 

They recognised some of the people in the club, children of politicians, idols and actors. The club had a high reputation going for it. 

Wonpil and Sungjin both dispersed into the club leaving Brian with the chief. Jaebum gestured for Brian to follow him as he headed toward the bar. 

The barman gave them both a raised brow, not recognising them as he probably did everyone else in the bar. “What can I get you?” He asked. 

Jaebum leaned against the bar speaking loudly over the thumping of the base music, “I’m here to see your boss.” 

The mans eyes widened before he moved away, a deep frown set on his face, “he’s not here.” Something about the man’s tone made Brian believe him, he looked almost afraid. 

Jaebum just nodded before walking away, he nodded to Sungjin from his position before heading towards a door in the corner of the club. Brian frowned but followed behind the chief. 

Sungjin and Wonpil both appeared beside them, “there’s no bodyguards or anything here, I don’t think Siwon is here,” Sungjin confirmed getting a nod of the head from Brian. 

With a commanding nod from Jaebum, Wonpil began unpicking the lock to the door. Brian and Sungjin were on look out as they waited for the younger to finish. 

They entered through the door swiftly without drawing attention to themselves. There were some stairs that led up to a door, Jaebum went first. 

It all seemed very suspicious, the room they entered looked like an office, it overlooked the rest of the club. 

Brian glanced around the room only for his eyes to widen as he saw guns mounted on the wall. 

“This guy must be seriously involved,” Wonpil said warily beside him, also observing the guns, “some of these aren’t even available in South Korea.”

“We need to find out where he is,” Jaebum ordered rooting around the man’s desk. The sound of the door clicking made them all turn. 

Sungjin headed towards it seeing that it was now shut, he tried the handle desperately, “shit! It’s locked!”

They all glanced panically around the room, the tv on the wall suddenly turned on making them all turn to it. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” The man on the screen said darkly, he had very prominent features with a dark glint in his eye. He looked like the sort of man you didn’t want to cross. 

“Choi Siwon! Release us now!” Jaebum growled holding his badge up so that the man could see they were authority. 

“OCU? To what do I owe this visit?” Siwon smirked back, giving all the agents a once over. 

Jaebum quickly pulled out a file from his jacket, showing the man a picture of a deceased Park Jinyoung. 

Brian could see Siwon’s expression darken before he nodded to someone off camera. The next thing they saw was a blank screen. 

“Where’d he go?” Wonpil asked. 

The door clicked behind them again, Sungjin quickly yanked it open; using his foot to keep it pried open. Jaebum gestured for them all to follow him out, they got half way down the steps when they saw Siwon at the bottom. He had bodyguards with him but offered the agents a hard smile, gesturing for them to go back up. 

They all sat and waited for the man to speak as he sat at his desk. Siwon sighed before linking his fingers together, “he was a good man, Jinyoung, it’s such a shame this happened to him.”

Brian could hear in the man’s tone that he held no emotion and had no sympathy for the deceased man. 

Jaebum must have sensed it too as he addressed the man, “we have no time for your lies,” he growled watching Siwon carefully. “We need to know who targeted Park Jinyoung.”

“And why do you think I know?” 

“You were the last person he spoke to before he died,” Wonpil shot, they had been told by Hyelim earlier that Siwon’s number was the most frequent on Park’s phone. 

Siwon scoffed before sitting back, he glanced Wonpil up and down making the younger man feel uncomfortable. Sungjin put a strong hand on the brunette agents shoulder as he glared at the man. 

“That doesn’t mean I killed him,” Siwon shot back his eyes moving to Brian. 

Brian narrowed his gaze at the man’s heated stare, “you’re involved in this, so tell us who did kill him,” Jaebum growled making Siwon glare at him. 

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit,” Jaebum grit back, Brian glanced to the chief seeing the anger in the younger’s face. “We can take you back to the station if that’ll help jog your memory.” 

Siwon smirked at the chief, he was taking pleasure out of Jaebum’s anger and frustration. Brian stood from where he was sat, making Siwon glance to him. 

“Stand up and put your hands behind your back,” Brian ordered watching as the man only raised a brow and laughed darkly. 

“You can’t arrest me, you have nothing to charge me with. No evidence.” 

Jaebum stood from his own seat before glaring at the man, he slammed his hands on the desk; “if we find anything that leads us back to you, I’ll make sure you go away for a long time!” He headed towards the door after he spoke making the other agents follow. 

Brian could hear Siwon scoff behind him, “I look forward to it, Jaebum-shii.” 

-

Brian sighed as he rested his head on the steering wheel, Jaebum had sent them home after returning from Siwon’s club. The traffic was horrendous though. 

The chief had seemed extremely rattled by Siwon, Brian couldn’t put his finger on why. 

He sighed again, glancing out the window. His eyes widened when he saw Siwon entering a bar, but growled when he saw the man he was with. Jaehyung. 

Gritting his teeth, Brian quickly pulled into the car park beside the bar. Getting out and following the two men. 

The bar actually turned out to be very prestigious, everyone dressed in business attire and going about their jobs. Brian felt very under dressed in his jeans and leather jacket. He headed straight for the bar, watching as Jae and Siwon took a seat further in the restaurant. 

“Sir? Can I get you anything?” The barman asked politely, Brian just nodded before asking for a glass of coke. The man raised a brow but got the drink. 

He observed the two men closely, they seemed to both be having a good time although Brian noticed that Siwon was smiling and laughing a lot more; sometimes almost forced. 

Jae kept his face almost the same except the odd small smile that tugged on his lips. Brian couldn’t help but think the man looked extremely handsome, his hair was to the side emphasising his handsome features, a black suit that complimented his lean build. 

Shaking his head with a small blush, Brian growled to himself; he didn’t want to be lured in by such a man. 

He watched as they ate their meals, it wasn’t until they were drinking their coffee did the conversation look as though it got serious. 

Siwon pulled out a file from his jacket before sliding it over to Jae. The other man raised a brow before opening it, Brian growled as he couldn’t see anything from his position. 

Brian couldn’t stop the spike of irritation run through him as he watched Siwon place his hand on top of Jae’s before giving the man a soft smile. 

He watched as Jae nodded with a slight frown before pulling away, he stood up and bowed to the other man. Brian panicked slightly as Jae began walking towards him, he turned back to the bar hoping that the man hadn’t seen him. 

After a few seconds he turned again only to see Jae walking out the bar. Siwon was still sat at the table although he looked like he was in deep thought. 

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Brian headed to the exit frowning when he didn’t see Jae in sight. 

Suddenly, Brian felt a harsh grip on his wrist before he found himself slammed against the side of the bar, a hand on his throat. 

His eyes widened as he stared at his attacker, Jae’s dark smirk and intense gaze stared back at him. 

“Agent Kang, did you miss me that much?” Jae teased, his mouth beside Brian’s ear as he spoke. 

Brian growled before moving his hands to the mans chest, pushing him away and glaring back at him. “Fuck you!”

Jae chuckled darkly before putting his hands in his pockets keeping his gaze on the agent. “Are you following me?” 

“Why were you with him?” Brian countered, annoyance in his gaze. 

Jae licked his lips before moving closer to the agent, he trapped the smaller body against the wall with his own before taking a deep breath. “Why? Are you jealous?” 

Brian’s eyes widened followed by an annoying blush, he growled before pushing Jae away again, “why did you send me to him? Is this a game to you?” 

The man raised a brow before shaking his head with a laugh, “you have a lot to learn, Agent.” 

He began walking away from Brian and towards his car, Brian could see Dowoon holding the door for him. 

Brian bit his lip before he remembered the file Siwon had given Jae. He ran after the man leaning against the car and facing Jae head on. 

“What did he give you?”

Jae raised a brow before smirking, “that’s not the deal,” Brian could feel the man’s gaze run down his body. 

“N-no, tell me!” Brian demanded, stepping back when he saw a dark glint in Jae’s glare. 

“If you want information, give me your body and I’ll tell you.” 

Brian growled slightly before moving past the elder man, he climbed into the back of the car. He felt Jae sit down beside him but kept his gaze out the window. 

“Dowoon-ah, drive.” Dowoon made a noise of confirm before the car began moving. 

They stayed in a deadened silence, Brian distractingly fidgeted with his fingers not wanting to speak to the man but also feeling extremely awkward. He sighed before breaking the silence, “are you involved? With Park Jinyoung?” 

Jae kept silent making Brian glance to him, his eyes widened when he saw Jae’s powerful gaze watching him. 

Brian could see the familiar apartment complex approaching, the car pulled up to the entrance. 

Dowoon held the door open for them, Jae exiting first before heading straight inside. Brian bowed and heard Dowoon bid him goodnight before he followed after Jae. 

The elevator was also silent as it descended to the penthouse suite. Jae pulled out his key before holding the door open for Brian. 

Brian glanced around the extravagant home again still not believing it were real. He heard Jae close the door behind them before he moved to stand behind him. 

He felt long fingers on his hips before Jae’s voice spoke on his ear, “you’re so pretty,” one of his hands moved to Brian’s throat, stroking his fingers over the soft skin. “Younghyun...”

Brian’s eyes widened, he moved away from the man’s hands, wrapping his arms around himself as he stared out the large window. Brian didn’t even want to process the elders words, not even catching onto the fact that Jae somehow knew his name. 

He heard Jae chuckle behind him before he was suddenly grabbed, his body turned around by Jae’s hands. Jae smirked at him. 

“Kang Younghyun, Captain of Seoul’s OCU, also known as Brian Kang, Toronto Police Department.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at Jae’s words, “h-how?”

“I know a lot about you,” Jae shot back with a grin, “which do you prefer? Younghyun or Brian?” 

Brian frowned at the man’s words, feeling Jae’s hands move across his back and grope his ass teasingly. Brian couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his mouth. 

“I prefer Brian,” Jae chuckled darkly against Brian’s neck. He growled before he began mouthing the agents neck, teeth and tongue attacking him making Brian yelp slightly. 

Jae could feel the smaller man try to fight back against him but paid it no mind, Brian knew that this is what Jae wanted. 

“Let me fuck you, I’ll make you feel so good,” Jae growled against the agents neck feeling Brian tremble slightly. 

Brian shook his head, his whole being knowing that this was wrong although it felt so right. 

Jae growled before pulling away, he saw Brian’s face filled with confusion and regret but also interest. Jae was determined to get the agent in bed. 

He leaned in again, only this time his lips caught Brian’s own. The agents eyes widened before he quickly pulled away, his eyes wide and full of wonder. 

“I’ll tell you if you sleep with me,” Jae compromised knowing that the agent wanted the information he held. 

Brian bit his lip, Jae growled slightly before bringing their lips together again; he pried the agents mouth open deepening the kiss. 

He could feel Brian’s hands come to his chest, only this time they weren’t pushing him away. Their tongues battled for dominance, Jae easily taking the upper hand and leading the younger. 

Brian felt his back hit a wall before he pulled away from Jae’s lips, the agent panted for air as he stared. “Why? Why do this?” 

Jae growled before kissing the younger again not wanting to hear him anymore. He rocked his now hard cock against the agents thigh, letting his body answer for him. 

Brian’s eyes widened at the feel before he let out a soft groan, his own body reacting to Jae’s eagerness. He felt the man’s hand come to his throat again whilst the other rocked their hips together. 

Jae pulled away, gripping the agents chin with his fingers as his thumb traced Brian’s lips, “your lips would look so pretty wrapped around my cock.” 

Brian couldn’t stop the whimper that left his mouth at the mans foul words, he found himself tracing Jae’s thumb with his tongue. There was something about Jae that drove him mad. Since the first time he saw him at the party, he wanted Jae but he would never admit it. 

Jae pulled him off the wall before leading him towards the sofa, he attached their lips together again feeling Brian’s hard cock against his own. 

He threw his suit jacket to the floor followed by his tie, all the while keeping his lips on Brian’s. He tugged at the agents shirt before ripping it off him. 

Brian pulled away as he stood shirtless and stared at the elder man, Jae smirked before unbuttoning his own shirt, showing off his lean chest and toned stomach. 

The agent let out a small moan. Those delicate, slightly cold hands immediately started mapping out Jae’s hard torso, but Jae didn’t give him long to explore before he was pressing the agent back onto the sofa and falling to his knees between his legs.

“I need you now,” Jae growled, seeing the lust in the agents gaze as he stared up at him. 

Brian arched up obediently to let Jae drag his trousers and pants down his slender legs, and at the sight of his stiff, leaking cock curved up against his tight stomach, dribbling pre-come onto his navel, Jae felt a little bit of his sanity drain away.

“Shit, Brian, you look so fucking good.” He lifted Brian’s legs under the thighs, propping them securely over his shoulders and using his thumbs to spread his ass immodestly, the sight of his tight, pink pucker making Jae’s cock throb painfully where it was still trapped in his slacks. 

Jae leaned forward and breathed hotly across it, in reaction he felt a full-body shudder move through Brian’s trembling frame.

“W-wait, I-I don’t-“ Brian couldn’t finish his sentence, he really didn’t want Jae to stop. “Jae...” he moaned weakly, shifting his hips like he was trying to get Jae’s mouth on him faster. 

“You ready?” Jae teased cheekily; he used the pads of his thumbs to stretch Brian’s hole just barely, too tight to open him up much more than that. 

Brian made a high keening noise that brought a satisfied smirk to Jae’s face.  
“Just hurry up,” the agents voice was trembling as he spoke. 

Jae growled but didn’t reply, instead, he traced the flat of his tongue hard across Brian’s clenching hole, cock twitching at the sharp, musky taste of him. 

He groaned and tightened his grip on the fleshy globes of Brian’s perfect ass, holding him open and prising his hole as far open as he could. He used the tip of his tongue to trace around the rim and had to redouble his efforts when Brian bucked against his face.

Jae took his time, ignoring his hardening cock in favour of paying his full attention to working Brian’s pretty pink hole open with his mouth. He stabbed the pointed tip of his tongue shallowly inside, dipping slowly, methodically in and out, only stopping long enough to place a blob of spit onto his twitching pucker and then work it inside with his tongue. 

Brian let out a wrecked sob that went straight to Jae’s cock. His control snapped, his body under the mercy of Jae’s talented tongue. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Jae snapped, having seen Brian’s hand snaking down to his cock, slim fingers an inch away when Jae spoke. “Keep your hands where I can see them, Agent, or I’ll stop.”

It appeared to cost Brian a great deal to comply, but the fact that he did made Jae feel dizzy with lust, he smirked. He’d caught him. 

Brian’s cheeks were filled with a pretty pink color and some of his black hair had fallen in his face, giving him the appearance of some beautifully debauched fallen angel, one which Jae was frantic to continue tearing apart.

He pushed in farther this time, dropping his jaw open and pressing his tongue as deeply inside as it could go. He felt Brian clenching around the wet muscle as he fucked him with it, his hands now gripping his thighs both to assist in holding himself open, and because Jae could see them there. 

Saliva dripped copiously out of the corners of his mouth and slicked Brian’s hole, making the slide easier and loosening him better.

“Fuck… J-Jae, if you don’t stop I’m gonna — god, I’m gonna come…” The last word was elongated into an embarrassing moan. 

Jae’s fingers dug into the globes of his ass but he pulled himself back, swiping a thumb across the loosened hole and rudely dipping it inside, all the way to the knuckle, causing Brian to buck and cry out.

“You’re so excited, aren’t you?” Jae said, mild yet full of humiliation. Brian let his head fall against the back of the sofa, chest heaving, eyes shut, lashes brushing his high cheekbones. 

Watching him closely, Jae pulled his thumb out and replaced it with his middle finger, gliding it in easily through the wetness he’d put there. 

Brian growled but stayed still. “You’re doing so good,” Jae breathed, a second finger in beside the first and planting a wet kiss to the inside of the agents thigh. “So good for me, BriBri.” Brian’s breath hitched at Jae’s pet name. 

Jae built up a rhythm with two fingers, Brian gasped and moaned beautifully each time Jae brushed deliberately across the sensitive little nub of his prostate, making sure to give it a firm rub on every third or fourth stroke, keeping Brian at the very edge of an orgasm.

“S-stop,” he sobbed out when Jae squeezed in a third finger and only sped his pace up further. “I c-can’t take it-“

“Good,” Jae bit out, slamming his fingers into Brian’s entrance with brutal enthusiasm, reveling in the slick squelching noises they made. 

Jae wanted this, he wanted to break him. 

Brian’s cock was bobbing helplessly, untouched, smearing pre-come across his abs with nothing to rut against but air.

“Come for me, then. Go on, let me know how good I’m making you feel.” 

Jae looped an arm around Brian’s thigh, using the leverage to hold him down, and stilled his fingers, still deep inside his body, rubbing relentlessly against his prostate. 

Brian’s back tried to arch off the sofa only to be held in place by Jae’s surprising strength, a moan ripping savagely from his throat as his body shook with what looked like an immensely powerful orgasm, ropes of come shooting out of his twitching cock and landing on his chest and even his chin. 

Jae pumped his fingers through it, slowing down as Brian’s body began trembling.

“S-stop, please, stop,” he gasped, trying to move away from Jae, but Jae continued to hold him down, moving his fingers leisurely through the agents still clenching hole. Brian sobbed weakly, the muscles in his stomach fluttering at every move of Jae’s fingers. 

“Did you just say please?” Jae smirked. Brian’s eyes narrowed at the man above him, hitting his chest slightly to get him to move. 

Jae finally pulled his fingers out. He got to his feet and bent over him, brushing their lips together. 

Brian growled as he moved his mouth away. “Fuck you.” 

Jae laughed against his mouth, “did they never teach you about politeness in police school?”

Brian just ignored him, instead trying to move away. Jae gripped his thigh tightly before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Get up on your knees and turn around for me.”

The agent growled at him, “give me the information.”

Jae scoffed, “hell no, I’m not satisfied yet.” Brian let out a tiny huffing breath knowing that Jae had the upper hand in this situation. 

Jae grinned darkly to himself as Brian lowered his legs and shifted onto his knees, turning to face the back of the sofa and tentatively resting his hands on it.

“Good boy,” Jae praised, leaning over Brian and hearing him take a quick intake of breath. Jae swept some of the hair away from the back of his neck and pressed a kiss to the warm skin there. 

Brian mewled and arched back into him, but Jae stopped him with a firm hand on his lower back.

His cock was painfully hard at this point, and it was with an audible groan of relief that Jae finally pulled it out of the confines of his slacks, spitting into his hand to lube up his pulsing shaft and stroking the length of it several times before stopping himself. 

Brian, he saw, was looking over his shoulder, eyes wide and rosy lips parted as he watched, the pink flush of his cheeks deepening to a hearty red that made him look much younger than he probably was. 

In spite of himself, Jae found himself mesmerised by the agents beauty. Growling slightly he grabbed Brian’s ass again and spread his cheeks, pushing his cock between them slickly.

Brian groaned slightly, hands gripping hard at the back of the sofa when Jae gripped the base of his straining cock and lined it up with the agents loosened rim. 

Jae tightened his hold on Brian’s hip with one hand, and the other guided his thick length past the twitching muscle of his hole. 

Brian let out a wrecked moan as Jae sank into him, slow but steady, not stopping until every last inch was being relentlessly squeezed by Brian’s sinfully tight walls. 

His small hands were gripping the back of the sofa so hard they lost their hue. “Shit,” Brian hissed, even as he pushed his hips back, forcing Jae’s cock deeper. “Shit, shit, shit…”

“That good?” Jae teased, bending forwards to press a series of wet kisses between Brian’s sharp shoulder blades. “Fuck, you feel fantastic. So tight for me.”  
Jae pulled out slowly and then rammed back inside, wrenching an erotic gasp out of the stubborn agent beneath him. He chuckled darkly. 

“S-shut up,” Brian’s voice was weak as he tried to gain some control. Jae stopped moving, buried to the hilt inside of Brian’s ass; he could feel the agent shivering, and without really knowing why he was doing it, he found himself stroking his fingers soothingly down Brian’s sides. 

He heard Brian growl before his soft voice spoke again, this time full of anguish, “m-move!”

Jae growled before he slid his fingers through the back of Brian’s hair and gripped hard, pulling his head back so his throat was bared submissively. 

It was a devastatingly appealing sight to behold. He could see Brian’s piercing eyes widen, could even feel his breathing increase again, but didn’t let go.

“Do you think demanding things is going to work out for you right now?” Jae whispered, leaning over his body and letting the heat of his breath ghost across the side of Brian’s neck. “Because from where I’m standing, you have very little leverage at the moment.”

“Fuck you!” It came out as more of a whine than anything else. Brian must have been aware of this, because he let out a shuddering breath. “Fuck, just.. h-hurry up!” 

“Can you say please again? I quite liked the sound of it.”

Jae’s teasing tone made the agent growl back at him again, “f-fuck you!” He tried to thrust his hips back again, but Jae held him steady with the hand not tangled up in his hair. “Just move your cock!”

“That didn’t sound like a ‘please’,” Jae said lightly, and for good measure rocked his hips, knowing by the way Brian shuddered that his cock had passed across his prostate. “Come on, BriBri, it’s not hard. Just say it, and I’ll fuck you senseless.”

“Don’t call me that!” But again, the agents words came out as more of a whine than anything really forceful or commanding. 

Jae let go of his hair and instead moved his hand so his fingers were wrapped gently around Brian’s throat again, more tightly that before; but not tight enough to feel pressure, but firm enough so it would be impossible not to imagine what the pressure would have felt like. 

To his utter delight, Brian responded to this beautifully, arching his back and digging his fingers deeper into the sofa.

“Say it,” Jae breathed into his ear. Brian whimpered. “I know you wanna come again. I’ll make it so good for you. Just say it.”

He tightened his fingers minimally and felt Brian’s Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed.

“Please,” he rasped.

“Please what?”

Brian made a sound halfway between a moan and a garbled wail. “Fuck me, you bastard! Please, please fuck me!”

Grinning in triumph and with a powerful surge of possessiveness making his spine tingle, Jae let go of the agents throat, gripped his hips hard, and started pounding into him with little abandon. 

Brian’s hands scrabbled frantically before gaining purchase and he looked to be holding on for dear life as Jae incessantly pulled out and slammed back in, ceaselessly burying his aching cock in Brian’s ass with a reckless sort of urgency. 

The slick, wet squelching sounds of their bodies and Jae’s own pre come with each powerful thrust only heightened the whole experience.

Brian was making the most delicious gasping sounds each time Jae pounded into him, his cock hard again and beading pre come at the tip. 

He seemed to have figured out that Jae wasn’t going to let him touch himself, because he wasn’t even trying. 

At the edge of his own orgasm, Jae waited until he felt Brian start shuddering and shaking beneath him to pull out all the way. This earned him a high, mewling sound of protest out of the agent.

“W-What are you doing!?” Brian sobbed, pressing his forehead into the sofa as his body shook. Jae could feel his heart slamming into his ribs and took several deep breaths, sweat dripping down his back.

“Turn over,” he said a bit breathlessly. Brian looked over his shoulder and Jae saw that his full, pretty lips were bitten raw.

“What? W-why did you stop, I was.. I was so close..” his voice was breathless as his cloudy fierce eyes stared at Jae. 

Huffing out an impatient breath, Jae manhandled Brian onto his back, lengthwise across the sofa, and climbed on top of him, between his spread thighs. 

Their cocks slid together when Jae bent over him, crushing their mouths together into a searing kiss that caught Brian off guard. He quickly turned his head away, breaking the kiss. 

“I can’t understand you,” Brian breathed; his eyes glancing away, even as he said it his fingers were twisting around the dark mess of hair at the back of Jae’s neck, tugging lightly. 

Jae chuckled and nipped at his jaw, moving his hips, dragging their cocks together wetly.

“You will,” Jae replied before he licked a broad stripe up the side of Brian’s neck and shifted his hips, using one hand to line himself up again and start pushing inside that unbearably tight heat.

Brian’s back arched up off the sofa, hands coming around to Jae’s back where his nails dug in sharply. Jae hissed at the pain, feeling the agents hands pull his shirt off and throw it somewhere in the room. 

He began rocking his hips, biting his lip to hide a grin when Brian gasped, knowing he’d found his prostate again. Jae started up a tedious rhythm, pressing in deep and then pulling out just as slow, savouring every sensation, every little noise as Brian opened up for him and let some of his arrogant façade fade away. 

His eyes kept fluttering shut despite an obvious effort not to let that happen, something which tugged strangely at Jae’s chest. His nails dug into Jae’s back each time his prostate was grazed.

“Oh god..” Brian whimpered after several minutes of this, moving his hips impatiently and bringing his hands around to Jae’s strong but lean chest, digging his nails in there instead. “God, J-Jae, I’m close again...faster, please…” 

His usual angry, confident, professional tone long gone leaving him sounding breathless and desperate and fuck, the sound of it went straight to Jae’s cock.

“I’ve got you,” he said gruffly, losing his own teasing tone as well, the orgasm he’d only temporarily pulled back the reigns on creeping up again with vengeance. 

Brian’s slender cock was straining between them, smearing their bellies with slick, and Jae finally wrapped a hand around it, tearing a broken cry out of Brian’s swollen pink mouth. 

He dragged his hand down the pretty cock, teasing the slit and flicking his thumb across it. Brian’s hips bucked and his nails dug into Jae’s skin harder.

“D-don’t stop,” Brian whimpered frantically, and this time, Jae had no plans to. 

He increased the speed of his thrusts and tugged relentlessly at Brian’s throbbing, weeping cock. “Don’t stop, oh my god, I’m coming, d-don’t stop!” 

Indeed, the words had barely left his mouth when Jae felt his walls clenching down around his cock, body tense and jerking as Jae worked him through his second orgasm. 

It took only moments for Jae to tip over the edge as well, burying his face in Brian’s neck as his cock pulsed and throbbed and spilled out what seemed to be an endless amount of come into Brian’s clenching hole. It was leaking out around him as he slowed, rocking his hips and finally stopping altogether even as his heart continued to throw itself feverishly against the walls of his ribcage.

He lifted his head when he’d gotten some semblance of a normal breathing rhythm back and looked down at the debauched agent beneath him. 

Jae frowned when he saw the almost disgusted look in Brian’s weary eyes. “What’s with that look?” The agent ignored him as his eyes began to flutter, he looked as though he hadn’t slept for a while. 

Jae observed the agent as he drifted off into sleep, brushing some hair out of his face; Jae sighed. 

“There’s no way I’m letting you go now.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of an annoying buzzing is what awoke Brian the next day, he grumbled slightly before turning to the side. He didn’t want to wake up just yet. 

Fluttering his eyes open, Brian glanced around the familiar room groggily. He sat up abruptly when he remembered where he’d spent the night. 

“Shit...” he glanced to the clock on the wall, 09:25. Luckily it was Sunday so he didn’t have to go into the office today. 

He frowned slightly, when had he got into the bed? Weren’t they in the living room? Had Jae carried him all the way here? Surely not... Brian’s cheeks flushed slightly at his thoughts before he shook his head. 

The annoying buzzing sound stopped followed by movement in the en suite, it must’ve been Jae in the shower. Brian tried not to think about the man in the bathroom knowing that he’d only get dragged in again. 

He jumped as the en suite door suddenly opened revealing a very naked Jae, the man was scrubbing his hair with his towel not caring about his blatant nakedness. 

Brian could feel his cheeks heat up before he quickly glanced away, he heard the man chuckle softly before he felt the bed dip. 

Glancing through his lashes, Brian could see Jae sat observing him; “can you put some damn clothes on!” Brian bellowed irritation and embarrassment in his tone. 

Jae just chuckled again before standing and heading towards his wardrobe, Brian couldn’t help but discreetly watch the elder man as he stepped into his boxers and a robe. 

“Here,” Jae suddenly threw another robe his way, Brian frowned at it. “I’ll go make something to eat.” With that he left the room leaving Brian blinking at the offered clothing. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, a dull ache in his lower body. Gritting his teeth, Brian got out of the bed and draped the robe over is body. He glanced around the room but his clothes were no where in sight. 

He made his way into the en suite, showering quickly before drying himself off with a spare towel and putting the robe back on. 

Sighing, he headed out the bedroom his bare feet padding on the floor as he went. The whole penthouse was open plan, so as he left the bedroom he could see the elder man in the kitchen over the first floor balcony. 

Keeping his eyes on the man, Brian headed down the stairs; the sun illuminating the room in a soft morning glow. Brian could see Jae setting the food down on the table before he sat down, he gestured for the agent to sit opposite. 

Brian sat down silently, observing the man as he began eating the prepared dishes. “Eat,” Jae spoke in a hard tone, using his chopsticks to gesture to the food. 

The agent bowed his head before picking up his chopsticks, they ate silently and on Brian’s part nervously. Jae didn’t take his gaze away once, watching Brian intently as he ate. 

“Stop investigating Park Jinyoung’s murder,” Jae suddenly spoke taking Brian off guard. The man had a serious face as he spoke, narrowing his eyes at the agent as Brian frowned. 

“What? Why would I do that?” Brian countered, angry that the man thought he could tell him what to do. 

Jae growled before putting down his chopsticks and setting Brian with a strong glare, “you’re getting too involved.”

“That’s my job!” Brian growled putting down his own utensils as he glared at the man. 

“You’ll find yourself in a situation that you won’t be able to get out of,” Jae threw back, an almost concerned ring in his voice. 

Frowning at him deeply, Brian stood up abruptly, “I don’t need you to tell me what to do!” He began walking away, “where are my clothes?” 

Jae gestured with his head to a door, narrowing his gaze Brian opened it to see his clothes fresh and washed. He dressed in the room quickly ignoring the other man’s hot gaze. 

When he was finally decent, Brian headed back over to the man who was now leaning against his breakfast bar. 

Brian held a hand out to Jae making the elder frown at him, “the file,” Brian demanded a challenging look in his eye, “give it to me, a deals a deal.” 

Tilting his head slightly at Brian’s tone, Jae growled before reaching to the side. He pulled the file towards them before holding it out to the agent. 

Brian snatched it quickly and turned to the door, “be careful, don’t do anything stupid,” were Jae’s parting words as the door closed behind the agent. 

He could feel his cheeks flush at Jae’s words, frowning to himself he quickly ran to the elevator pressing the lobby button and waiting. 

The lobby was quiet, he glanced to the doorman before seeing a familiar face walking towards him. 

Jae’s assistant, Dowoon, was walking towards him a soft smile on his face. He bowed to Brian, the agent giving him one back.

“Good morning, Agent Kang,” he held out something for Brian, the agents eyes widened when he realised it was his car keys. “I’ve just parked it in the valet bay, have a safe journey.” With that, Dowoon walked into the building heading up to see his boss. 

Brian blinked at the keys in his palm, when did Dowoon get his keys? How did he get them? Shaking his head, Brian ran towards his car wanting to be as far away from the apartment as possible. 

-

It wasn’t until the evening when Brian finally brought himself to read the file. He’d gotten home in the morning, but something had put him off reading it. Was it Jae’s warning? 

Shaking his head, he took a sip of his coffee before placing it on the table and getting comfy on the sofa. He opened the file only to gasp, his eyes widening as he saw the photos that were there. 

It was him. 

Him, Wonpil, Sungjin, Jaebum even Hyelim. All their photos were there, some from Siwon’s clubs cctv but worryingly some were from outside their homes. 

They were being followed. 

Quickly, Brian jumped off the sofa before heading towards the front door. He locked it tightly before gripping his phone, he had to warn the others but he didn’t want to frighten them. 

A sudden knock on the door made Brian jump, he took a deep breath before shouting, “who is it?” There was no reply only another knock. 

Brian gulped, he opened a cabinet quietly seeing his gun sat on the wood. Taking the weapon, he cocked it hearing the sound of someone chuckling behind the door. 

“Come out, come out.” 

Eyes widening, Brian aimed the weapon at the door watching the knob turning as the perpetrator tried to gain access. 

The door suddenly flung open, taking Brian by surprise. He was knocked off his feet by two men, both had balaclavas covering their identities. 

His gun slid under the sofa and out of reach, he could see the third man approaching him. Brian glared when he recognised Siwon, the man smirked before Brian’s gaze went black. 

-

He felt extremely groggy, the floor under his body damp and cold. Fluttering his eyes open slightly, Brian’s vision was blurred as he glanced around the room, it was completely empty. 

Sitting up with a groan, Brian was thankful that he was alone in the room. He just hoped that Jaebum and the others were unharmed and safe. 

His ankle was chained to the floor, all his clothes ruined and ripped; growling Brian blinked to try and clear his vision. There were no windows in the room just a dim light in the corner basking the room in a greenish hue. 

He could hear the sound of thumping music from above, where the hell was he?   
He pulled on the chain around his ankle, there was no way he was getting out of here. 

Pulling his knees to his chest, he hugged himself gently, frustration running through him. What kind of captain was he? Getting captured in his own home...

After what felt like a couple of hours which was probably only a few minutes, the door began to click as it was unlocked. Brian quickly stood up on his trembling legs, glaring at the men that entered the room. 

One was Siwon, he was dressed in a high quality black suit; his hair slicked back making his handsome features glow. 

“Agent Kang, you should have stayed off my case.” Siwon growled slightly a dark smirk on his face. “Following me? I thought you would be better than that.” 

Brian frowned slightly but stayed silent, Siwon thought he had followed him to meet Jae. 

“It’s a shame to keep you here,” Siwon moved closer to the agent, gripping his chin with a smirk, “but I need you out of the way.” 

Brian growled trying to pull his face away, but it only made the man grip him tighter. He felt his back hit the wall making him struggle. 

“Sir, he’s here,” a man spoke as he entered the room, Siwon nodded to him before using his grip on Brian to throw him to the ground. 

“Now stay here and be quiet,” Siwon growled before he and his men walked out leaving Brian alone again. 

He sighed heavily, who was here? 

He’d now been pulling uselessly at the chain around his ankle for hours. The thumping of the music from upstairs was still playing. 

Brian could hear voices approaching the room, hearing the door clicking open again. There were two men that entered the room coming closer to Brian as he moved away. 

“You’re coming with us,” one of them gripped Brian making him stand before a black bag was suddenly placed over his head. 

He felt the chain come off his ankle so he began kicking trying to shake the men off him. In doing so he made the men angry, one of them hitting the back of Brian’s head making him black out again. 

-

Waking up for the second time today, Brian groaned as he felt his hands tied behind his back. He had a bag over his head so he couldn’t see anything, he could tell he was sat on a chair. 

There were voices around him, he could pick out three men in the room with him. “Pretty little thing, isn’t he?” One of the voices said making Brian panic slightly. He didn’t recognise the voice but it held a lot of power in the tone. 

“We should play with him for a bit,” Brian grit his teeth as he recognised the voice as Siwon’s. 

“We wait.” The other man said, his voice holding authority over the other two. Brian listened as the other two chuckled darkly and sniggered. 

The bag on his head was suddenly removed, Brian had to blink a few times to clear his vision. 

“Are you fluttering your eyes at me? Are you trying to tempt me?” Siwon teased as he threw the bag away. 

Brian growled and glared darkly at the man as his vision cleared. He glanced around seeing only Siwon and another man in the room now. The third man had disappeared. 

“Release me now! I’m an agent! I’ll get you arrested!” Brian yelled at the two men, anger pulsing through his veins. 

The unknown man laughed darkly before moving closer to Brian. He was extremely handsome, his face almost looked trustworthy if it wasn’t for his dark smirk. 

“Agent? Look at you,” he gestured to Brian’s state before gripping the agents thighs making Brian’s eyes widen. “So pretty and ready for us.” Brian kicked the man away from him making him smirk darkly. 

“Careful, he’s a loose cannon.”

The new voice made everyone glance to the door. Brian’s face almost lit up in relief when he saw Jae stood there. Except the man looked just as dark as the other two. 

“Jaehyung-shii, it’s about time you got here,” the unknown man commented, he didn’t look too impressed with Jae’s entrance. 

“Actually, Kangin-shii, I was in a very important business meeting,” Jae shot back at the man, Kangin. 

Jae’s eyes moved to the agent tied to the chair, Brian could swear he could see anger and irritation in the man’s gaze. 

“Why is he here?” Jae inquired his hands casually in his pockets, Brian couldn’t help but notice how young Jae looked compared to the other two men. 

Siwon raised a brow at the other man before letting out a chuckle. “He’s been getting in the way, we need to teach him a lesson.” 

Brian could see the dark glint in Jae’s eyes at Siwon’s words. He looked almost possessive. 

“Let me take care of him,” Jae suggested challenging both men with his intense glare. 

Kangin sighed before he shook his head, “if you wanna have a go on him, be my guest.” 

Brian glared at the men but bit his lip to keep silent, he was in no position to fight back. 

Jae just chuckled softly before clicking his fingers, Dowoon appeared in the doorway with a bow. “Dowoon-ah, take the agent to my room.” 

“Yes Sir,” Brian watched as Dowoon approached him, winking discreetly at him in hopes of keeping Brian from panicking. 

Brian struggled in the other man’s hold, his hands still bound as Dowoon led him out of the room and through what looked like a mansion. 

“Where the hell are we?” He asked the assistant when they were well enough away from the room. 

Dowoon stayed silent as he dragged the agent through the corridors, he unlocked a room with a card key before throwing Brian onto the bed. “Mr. Park will be with you soon.” With that the assistant left, leaving a very confused Brian on the bed. 

Brian shuffled trying to free himself from his bounds only to realise that the bastards had used his own handcuffs. 

“Fuck...” 

Glancing around the room he could see the decor was almost exactly the same as Jae’s own bedroom in his apartment. Simple. 

Where were they though? Who was that other man? Why was Jae here? All these questions kept ringing in Brian’s head. 

He used what strength he had to explore the room, the balcony door was locked so he couldn’t escape from there. Brian’s bound hands made it difficult to do anything. 

After a few minutes he could hear footsteps approaching the door, growling slightly Brian stood in front of it ready to run out. 

The door slammed open revealing an extremely pissed off expression on Jae’s handsome face. His dark eyes glaring at Brian as he shut the door behind him not giving the agent a chance to attempt escape. 

“What the hell is going on!?” Brian demanded frustration in his voice as he glared back at the other man. 

Jae narrowed his gaze before moving closer to the agent, pushing Brian until he fell onto the bed with a growl. 

“You should never had investigated this case,” Jae grumbled as he stared down at Brian. 

The agents expression only became more angered, “these people are criminals! It is my duty to investigate!” 

Jae’s dark growl made Brian flush, he felt the other man’s larger body move on top of his own before Jae’s voice spoke in his ear, “I told you to be careful.” 

Brian pushed the man away from him with his knee, “Release me, now.” 

“And will you stop and forget everything?” 

“Fuck you!” Brian spat back; anger laced in his face as he watched Jae grit his teeth. 

Jae chuckled darkly before gripping Brian’s chin, hard. “Fine, have it your way.” 

Brian panicked at the angry expression in Jae’s usually cocky face, the man approached him before manoeuvring his body. He was now face first in the pillows, struggling as the handcuffs unlocked before Jae re-cuffed them around one of the bed poles. Brian whimpered as the man ripped his clothes off, leaving him naked on the bed. 

“S-stop,” Brian grit feeling Jae’s body still above him, before he growled darkly. 

Jae gripped his hair roughly before growling in his ear. “You did this to yourself...”

Brian tried to shuffle away as he felt the man come closer to him, a blindfold placed over his eyes setting the room in darkness. 

He felt Jae move away from the bed and listened to him move around the room before the sound of the door clicking made him shiver. “W-where are you going!” 

Jae chuckled before he sighed, “I’m going to make sure your men are safe.” 

Brian blinked in confusion under the blindfold. His men? Did he mean Jaebum and the others? Why would Jae want to help them? Unless...

“Wai-“ the door clicked shut before Brian had managed to say anything more. He just hoped that the others were safe, and that Jae would also be okay. 

-

Jae growled darkly as he clenched his fists together, he leaned his head against the door before pulling out his phone. 

He glanced around before heading downstairs and into the manor gardens giving Dowoon a small nod as he went. 

Jae found the contact he was looking for, Jaebum, he needed to let them know where Brian was but also not get them involved. 

After a few rings the chief picked up, he sounded flustered; “who is this?”

“Hello this is Park Jaehyung, I have information regarding Agent Kang.”

Jaebum sighed heavily in relief on the other side, “oh thank god! He wasn’t in his apartment and we didn’t know where to look!” Jae rolled his eyes at the man’s panicked voice, “Mr. Park, thank you, where is he?”

“We are currently chasing a lead and are out of the city, we should be back in a couple of days.” Jae lied through his teeth his tone not once cheating him. 

Jaebum’s voice sounded confused and taken back, “you are together? What lead?” 

Sighing and rolling his eyes again, Jae chuckled; “I’m sorry, I must go,” with that he heard the man try and keep him on the phone before he hung up. 

Turning back and heading towards the mansion he saw Dowoon approaching with his laptop. 

“Did you do it?” 

Dowoon nodded back at his boss’ question, “yes Sir, it will show your phone broadcasting in Jeju.”

“Good,” the last thing they needed was more agents swarming around. Jae growled slightly as he saw Kangin heading towards them, a dark smile on his face as he stopped next to Jae. 

“Jaehyung-shii, how’s our pretty Agent?” 

Jae just narrowed his eyes before smiling back at the man, giving him a wink before walking away from him. 

Kangin chuckled before following the younger man, they had to be in a meeting soon so he might as well go too. 

-

Growling under his breath, Brian pulled on his cuffs. He’d been left for hours now and his arms were aching. His attempts to free his hands had all been futile, the handcuffs weren’t coming off. 

Strangely, the only comfort he had was the strong musky scent clinging to the bedsheets below him. Jae’s scent. 

“Shit..” 

Brian growled to himself again, Jae was the reason he was in this mess. He pulled against the metal again knowing that he’d have bruises on them but not caring. 

The sound of the door clicking made him go into full alert. He shuffled on the bed as he heard the door close behind and locked again, he tried to hide his nakedness but knew there was no way of doing so. 

“You bastard, let me go!” Brian growled anger and frustration pouring out of him. He felt the bed dip before his hands were suddenly released. 

Brian quickly sat up and pulled off the blindfold, giving his vision time to adjust before he launched himself on the man. 

He could see the teasing smirk on Jae’s face as he held him down on the bed, “did you miss me that much?” 

Gritting his teeth, Brian moved off the other man before standing, grabbing a shirt that was on the side; glad that it was long enough to cover his ass. He rubbed at his sore wrists; “What the hell are you playing at?” 

Jae kept silent as he sat on the bed, his weight on his arms as he slouched, staring at the agent as he wore his shirt. Jae tried not to groan at his thoughts running wild. “Jaebum knows you’re safe, he thinks we are investigating together.”

Brian’s eyes widened before he frowned at the smirking man, he scoffed; “investigating? You’ve just had me captured for the last few hours!” 

Jae’s silence made Brian growl, he needed a plan. He had to get out of here...

“You have to stay put for now, they’ll kill you if they see you again.” Jae warned off handedly, his voice casual as if they were talking about the weather. 

Brian grit his teeth, they were willing to kill a police officer? Just how much trouble were these guys involved in...

The agent turned to Jae again seeing him sat staring back, relaxed as he slouched on the bed. Brian glanced to the side seeing the handcuffs beside the man. He bit his lip knowing that he had to find some way of getting out of the mansion. 

“Who’s house is this?” Brian asked, watching as Jae raised a brow at him before smirking. 

“That’s not the deal,” Jae shot back making the agent growl slightly. 

Brian took a deep breath before walking towards the man, he knew the only way to get through to Jae was to play his game. 

Jae’s smirk grew as Brian stood before him, the agent gripped his shoulders before reluctantly climbing into his lap. 

Jae chuckled darkly before manoeuvring them, Brian growled as he was suddenly pushed onto the bed Jae’s lean body on top of him. 

“That’s not how we’re gonna play,” Jae growled with a smirk, he leaned down and attacked Brian’s neck with his mouth. Brian couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped his lips as he felt Jae’s mouth on him. 

The agents breath caught as he felt Jae grip his bare thighs, spreading them apart immodestly and stroking the soft skin. “So pretty, BriBri, all for me.” 

Brian could feel his cheeks flush, he turned away from the man not wanting him to see his weak state. 

Jae just continued his ministrations, running his fingers over Brian’s inner thighs teasingly; listening to the soft moans eliciting from the man beneath him. 

“F-fuck, stop-“ Brian gripped the pillow beside his head, his body reacting to the elders actions, his cock standing and wanting Jae’s attention. Jae pulled away before smirking down at the agent, he groaned when he saw the state of him. 

There was something extremely arousing about Brian only in Jae’s own shirt, his cock peeking out from under it as he gripped the pillow and breathed deeply. “Fuck yes baby,” Jae growled making Brian snarl at him darkly. 

He felt the elder move back to his neck, kissing and licking the flesh as he went. Brian breathed heavily as he felt Jae’s tongue travel towards his chest, his mouth latching onto a nipple; teasing the bud. 

Brian arched into the elders ministrations, Jae’s fingers on his thighs making him tremble. He heard Jae chuckle against his chest, the sound making Brian growl. 

What was he doing? He had to get out of here, out of this! 

Mustering as much strength as he could, Brian quickly manoeuvred himself until Jae was beneath him on the bed, Brian sat on his lap. His eyes widened when he felt the man’s erection against his ass. 

Jae stared up at him with lust filled eyes, his hands gripping Brian’s ass making the agent gasp. “Is this what you want?” 

To Jae’s surprise, the agent nodded gently, a pretty blush settling on his cheeks. Brian leaned down and brought their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and messy, their tongues battling for control as they mapped out each other’s mouths. Brian could feel Jae’s hands on his ass, rocking them gently making them both groan. 

Brian opened his eyes, watching Jae carefully as he reached towards the handcuffs. He gripped them stealthily before moving one to the bed post. 

He let out a loud moan to distract Jae from the sound of the handcuff clicking shut. It seemed to work, Jae chuckled darkly before pulling away.

Brian began rocking his hips with Jae, the man smirked up at him as Brian’s head flew back in ecstasy. 

“F-faster,” Brian whimpered, his hands clutching at Jae’s shirt. The elder growled before picking up the pace, grinding his clothed cock against Brian’s naked cock. The agents eyes widened when he felt how hard Jae actually was. 

Brian quickly leaned down again, connecting their lips in another searing kiss. Jae groaned before bringing his hands to the agents face. 

Brian took that as an opportunity, he linked their fingers together before slamming their hands beside Jae’s head. 

Jae’s tongue kept distracting him, Brian used all his strength to pull one hand away from Jae’s own before stealthily handcuffing him to the bed. 

The agent leapt away leaving a dazed and confused Jae on the bed. Brian crossed his legs and tried to pull the shirt lower. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt his hand cuffed, his expression suddenly turned from confusion to anger. “Is this your plan? Cuff me and escape?” Jae’s voice was growling as he spoke, Brian could almost feel his anger. 

The agent ignored him and began moving around the room, he opened the wardrobe only to find it empty. Gritting his teeth he headed to the en suite, there must be clothes in here somewhere, right?!

Re entering the room, Brian could see Jae now sat up on the bed; his dark eyes following Brian closely. 

“Fuck! Where are all the clothes!” Brian cried in frustration, he turned to face Jae; the man didn’t even offer a snarky reply or a teasing smirk. Instead he just glared darkly at the agent. 

Frowning at the elders behaviour, Brian headed towards him; “where are the clothes?” 

Jae just scoffed, “maybe they’re in another room?” Brian’s eyes widened; he couldn’t walk around this house with only a shirt on! 

Knowing that Jae was only trying to rile him, Brian just shook it off before moving around the room again; he caught sight of a safe in the corner. 

He headed towards it before turning back to Jae, the elder just shook his head but kept silent. 

Brian knew he’d found it, the only problem was getting into it. He typed in a few obvious numbers only to hear Jae chuckle in the background. 

“Did you really think the combination would be 1234?” 

The agent ignored him, instead he tried to think back to Jae’s file. He’d done a lot of research on the man although not much came up; for some reason he remembered the man’s birthday. 

1509.

Brian’s eyes widened as the safe clicked open, he heard Jae growl behind him but ignored him. The safe had in it his clothes and his badge and gun. 

His eyes moved to his gun holder, widening as he remembered the gadgets Hyelim had created for them. Discretely he pulled one of the beads off before pressing a button, it flashed red. Brian shut the safe again hoping that it would work. 

Quickly pulling on the trousers (as there of course was no underwear), he clipped on his gun and badge before turning back to Jae. 

The man still looked glaringly angry, “how did you know my birthday?” 

Brian kept silent, instead he moved towards the door unlocking it carefully before peering out. The corridors were empty and silent casting the home in an almost eerie feel. 

“Brian, they’ll kill you,” Jae warned again his voice losing its anger slightly. Brian turned back to the man, he looked worried. The agent knew that the men in this house were dangerous but could he really trust Jae? 

Clenching his fists, Brian closed the door again before heading towards the bed. He glared down at Jae, “how do I know I can trust you?” 

Jae stayed silent and continued glaring at the agent. Knowing that he needed Jae’s help, Brian reluctantly pulled out the key from the shirt pocket. 

He yelped as Jae suddenly leaped at him, pinning him against the wall with a hand to his throat. “You really shouldn’t trust people so easily.” 

Brian’s eyes widened before he suddenly felt the elders hand move to his neck, the next thing he saw was black.


	4. Chapter 4

The sensation of a pleasurable ache in his lower regions is what awoke Brian from his stupor. His head was fuzzy and his vision blurred as he blinked profusely. 

The room was familiar, it looked like Jae’s bedroom. He grit his teeth before pulling on his hands, his eyes widened when he felt them tied to the bed posts. Himself lying face down on the bed. His body was sweating, he could feel something in his ass. “W-what...”

“So you’re awake.” 

Brian followed the voice, craning his neck around the room and seeing Jae sat on a chair across the room, his dark eyes watching Brian closely. 

“W-what have you done to me?!” Brian growled only to suddenly feel vibrations travel through his body, Jae had inserted something into his ass. 

He grit his teeth to try and stop his moans, he didn’t want Jae to hear him. Brian could see the man stand before moving towards the bed, he felt it dip before the feel of fingers tracing his thighs made him groan, his legs spreading automatically. 

“So responsive,” Jae teased, dodging Brian’s legs as the agent attempted to kick him. With a growl, Jae ran his fingers over the object in Brian’s body making the agent gasp. 

“W-what..”

“It’s a plug, it’s gonna make your body sing for me.” Jae’s voice was dripping with ecstasy as he gripped the plugs handle, pulling it out gently listening to Brian’s soft moans. 

He teased the agent for another moment, tracing the slick toy over Brian’s glistening hole, then he abruptly pushed the smooth plug past Brian’s rim and pressed it as deep as it would go. Only the small handle protruded, and Jae brushed his fingers over it, watching as the agents hands gripped the bed posts as he released a high pitched cry. 

Jae traced the toy searching for the tiny button on the side. When he’d located the button he flicked it on.

Brian arched up off the bed as the slender plug began to vibrate more intensely inside of him. "J-Jae!" he gasped.

"Do you like that?" Jae teased. Brian groaned in response, body twisting helplessly on the bed. He felt shame wash over him at the position he was in, but at the same time Brian wanted more. He wanted Jae. 

Jae sat back on his heels, watching Brian’s body tremble under the plug’s vibrations. He could see the agents hips rocking trying to get some friction on his cock. “So pretty..” Jae groaned, the younger’s body covered in a sheen of sweat as he whimpered softly. 

He quickly rejoined him again and pulled on the plug with deliberate slowness. Watching with fascination as Brian’s body tried to keep hold of the pleasurable vibrator. He pushed it back in and gave it a twist, Brian jolted at the sensation. Finally, mercifully, Jae withdrew the plug completely and dropped it on the floor.

“Did you enjoy that, Agent?” Jae growled running his fingers down Brian’s broad back making him arch slightly. 

“Y-you bastard...” Brian replied through grit teeth, the shame rolling off him in waves. 

Jae just chuckled darkly before moving between the agents parted legs, he could see Brian trembling softly. “You ready?” 

Brian pulled on his restraints as he heard the man unzip his trousers before he felt Jae’s hot hard cock at his entrance. “N-no..”

“You’re gonna love this,” Jae’s lubed cock suddenly thrust straight into him making Brian cry out. He gripped the bed posts tightly as he felt the man begin thrusting, his hard flesh massaging Brian’s insides. 

Brian felt his body spasm, Jae’s cock hitting his prostate on every hard deep thrust. He couldn’t stop the submissive moans leaving his parted lips, hearing Jae’s deep chuckle every time. 

“Brian...” 

Brian whimpered feeling Jae’s hands grip his thighs tightly, spreading his legs to deepen the thrusts. The agent could feel his end nearing, his body thrumming with arousal over the man pounding into him. 

He bit his lip hard enough that it drew blood, not wanting to scream out his pleasure as his orgasm hit. Instead he released a long drawn out groan making Jae growl. 

As his orgasm tightened his muscles, Brian raised himself on his elbows awkwardly and drew his legs up high, bearing down on the hot, thick cock that was still pounding into him, battering his prostate on thrust after vicious thrust and prolonging his pleasure. 

Brian nearly screamed with the intensity of the experience, his inner muscles spasming as wave after wave of sexual ecstasy washed over him and through him. His well-used hole squeezed the other man’s cock rhythmically, drawing forth Jae’s climax. 

The elder clawed at Brian’s hips as his passionate howls echoed in the bedroom, and he filled the agent with his release, coating Brian’s sheath with the creamy results. 

"Mine," hissed Jae, still grinding his hips in the vee of Brian’s thighs in an effort to maintain their intimate connection.

Brian whimpered gently before his body collapsed on the bed. He could feel his arms release, he quickly brought them to his chest trying to relieve the sore flesh. 

He felt Jae move off the bed before a wet towel suddenly ran over his body, cleaning him thoroughly. The act almost seemed intimate, it made Brian blush hotly. 

Jae smiled down at the agent before sitting beside him on the bed, stroking his hair gently. He sighed before he spoke, “I want you to drop this case.”

Brian pulled away from the man’s hand to glare up at him, “fuck you, this is my job!” 

Slightly taken back by the agents tone, Jae shook his head watching as Brian attempted to sit up only to fall back to the bed. “They have returned to Jeju Island, there’s nothing you can do.” 

Brian’s narrowed his eyes, he felt too weak to move. Jae must have noticed as he carefully pulled the duvet over the agents worn out body. “Sleep now.” 

Brian wanted to say more but his body was too tired he felt his eyes lid before sleep took him. 

-

When he awoke the next morning, Brian couldn’t help but growl. He’d let Jae have his way with him again and again, he quickly sat up gritting his teeth as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his back. 

“S-shit..” Brian climbed out of bed and glanced around, he had no idea where Jae had put his clothes again. 

Instead the agent settled for just wearing Jae’s, he pulled out some boxers, jeans and a shirt. Gritting his teeth when the man’s heady scent invaded his senses. 

Brian headed downstairs, raising a brow when he saw food awaiting him. Growling slightly, Brian ignored the offered meal and headed straight to the door. 

He was glad that he didn’t have to face Jae, he quickly made his way out of the apartment complex before beginning his trek to the police station. He needed to speak to Jaebum. 

The familiar building appeared after about a half hour of walking, he headed into the headquarters; some agents giving him funny looks as he did. 

Wonpil was the first one to notice him as he entered the department, “Younghyun-hyung?” He stood up and headed towards the elder agent wrapping his arms around him. “Where have you been!”

Brian’s eyes widened before a large smile came to his face, he patted Wonpil’s back gently. He was glad that the others were genuinely worried for him. 

“I’m sorry, I was..” he paused as he thought of what to say next, “following a lead,” he settled for. 

Wonpil pulled away just as the other three members entered the room. Brian could see the relief wash over their faces. 

“Younghyun! You’re back!” Sungjin bellowed giving Brian a hug followed by Hyelim. 

Jaebum crossed his arms as he watched them, Brian could see that the man didn’t look too impressed. 

“Younghyun, my office. Now.” 

Brian pulled away from the others and nodded, following the chief into his office. Jaebum gestured for the elder to sit down which Brian complied. “Where the hell have you been? I haven’t had any contact with you for almost four days!” 

Is that how long it’s been? Brian shook his head of his thoughts before bowing his head softly, “Jaebum-shii, I’m sorry, I’ve misplaced my phone and I was-“ 

“I don’t want to hear it!” Jaebum cut off his anger rolling of him but Brian could also tell that the man had been worried for him. “I get a random call from Park Jaehyung, saying that the two of you are investigating but I don’t know what it is or where you are!” 

Jaebum fumed, standing from his seat and flashing his hard gaze at Brian. The elder just stayed silent with his head down, he didn’t want to tell Jaebum what had really been happening these past few days. 

“Hyelim had tracked Park’s phone, it came up in Jeju,” Jaebum’s voice was a bit calmer but his words made Brian frown in confusion. “Is that where you’ve been?” 

“What? Jeju? I haven’t left Seoul!” Brian replied honestly, confusion still laced in his tone. 

Jaebum frowned at him slightly, “where have you been then?” 

Brian’s eyes widened before he bit his lip, he had to lie to the chief but he needed to make it sound convincing. “Mr. Park contacted me about a meeting of people of interest,” he grit his teeth as he spoke, “we went to investigate.” 

“And what did you find?” 

Brian took a deep breath before he spoke again, “a man named Kangin was there as well as Siwon,” Jaebum’s eyes widened at the mentioned names but he let Brian continue. “They had photos of me and were discussing with another man I’m sure was their boss.” 

“Wait, they had pictures of you? How?” Jaebum asked with concern. 

“I’m not sure but they knew I was an agent, what we need to find out is who they’re working for.” 

Jaebum looked sceptical but held his tongue, he nodded before walking towards the door. Brian stood from his seat but stopped when he saw Jaebum’s worried gaze. “If you’re in trouble you can tell me, I can help you.”

The captain just smiled before patting Jaebum’s shoulder, “don’t worry, I’m fine.” He smiled softly making the chief nod. 

They exited the office and came to face the others, they were all crowding around the door. 

“Umm, So.. what’s the plan?” Sungjin asked as he scratched the back of his hair distractingly. Jaebum and Brian just chuckled gently. 

-

Ten days had now past since the last time Brian had seen Jae. Not like he was counting or anything. The captain sat staring at his computer screen. Jae had been telling the truth, Siwon and the others had returned to Jeju and they’d now been there all this time. 

Hyelim had managed to find them on CCTV in the airport and they’d watched them intensely as they spoke to a third man they were with. Brian was convinced it was the man he had heard but not seen when he was in that mansion. Their boss. 

They had tried to verify his identity but so far nothing had turned up. The man was a mystery. 

Brian was convinced that Jae knew who the man was but he didn’t want to see him again. His shame was still present from the last time they were together. 

“They’re moving!” 

Hyelim’s sudden call made everyone’s attention draw to her, she waved her hand for them to come closer. Wonpil made an embarrassing run to her making Sungjin chuckle loudly. 

Brian leaned over her, his eyes widening when he saw Kangin and Siwon as well as a lot of other men as they arrived in Incheon Airport. 

“They’re back,” Jaebum growled slightly, seeing the men go off camera. “Hyelim-shii, follow them; make sure you find where they’re going.”

“Yes Sir!” She began typing, different cameras and CCTV popping up as she followed the men. 

Brian’s eyes suddenly widened, he had forgotten all about it! When he’d been in that mansion with Jae, Brian had used one of his tracking devices and left it in the safe. He quickly went to his desk, pulling up the app it was associated with. 

Sungjin frowned at him and leaned over watching what he was doing, “What’s that?” He pointed to the screen which had a flashing red dot. 

“That’s where they are,” Brian spoke without thinking, he could see the location was extremely secluded. 

“How do you know that?” Sungjin asked the younger seeing him staring intently at the screen. 

Jaebum came up beside Sungjin, glancing over his shoulder too see Brian’s screen. “Younghyun, how did you manage to get a tracking device in that location?” 

Brian suddenly felt on the spot, he couldn’t tell Jaebum that he’d been kidnapped. “Park did it for me.” Using Jae as a scapegoat seemed to work as Sungjin just nodded his head. Jaebum still looked skeptical but didn’t comment. 

“Jaebum-shii, they’re heading out of town,” Hyelim informed still watching the men on as many cameras as she could. “I think they’re heading to the Yeonsu district.” 

Brian listened carefully, seeing that the mansion was just on the outskirts of Yeonsu. Jaebum glanced to the captain, looking at his screen again before he called for him. 

“Younghyun, find out who owns that property.” 

Brian nodded before typing away, the others all setting off on their own assignments. Wonpil researching the area and Sungjin seeing if there was any imports coming in that the men may be interested in. 

After a few hours of stalking through ownership documents and let agreements, Brian finally found a name that kept popping up, his eyes widening. Kim Sanghoon. Park Jinyoung had mentioned him and now he was dead. 

Brian had searched the man’s name before but had never found anything. The ownership of the mansion was in his fathers name but had been passed down after he had died. 

“Kim Sanghoon...”

-

When Brian arrived the next morning he was met with the worn out face of Hyelim. “Have you not been home?” He asked her worriedly. 

She smiled gently up at him before shaking her head, “I wanted to see what those bastards were up to.” 

Brian just nodded gently before taking a seat beside her, he noticed that Jaebum’s office door was shut, “did Jaebum go home?” 

Again Hyelim shook her head, she typed on her computer pictures of CCTV images coming up. She clicked on one and turned the screen more so Brian could see it. “Your friend is with them too.” 

Brian couldn’t stop the growl from leaving him as he saw Jae in one of the pictures. He was stood beside Kangin and Siwon, smiling and chatting away with them. 

“That bastard...” Brian grit, he heard Hyelim chuckle softly before she pat his head gently. 

“It’s okay, we’ll figure this out.”

After an hour or so Wonpil and Sungjin entered the department, both of them being informed about the pictures. 

“Do we know what they’re up to?” Sungjin asked as he sipped on his coffee. 

Hyelim sighed about to answer when Jaebum’s office door suddenly opened. The chief looked exhausted but also motivated, “They’re smuggling weapons.”

“What? How?” Wonpil inquired tilting his head at the chief. 

“Hyelim-shii found a cryptic message on Siwon’s email from an offshore bank account,” Jaebum began an annoyed look in his eye. “They are dealing with someone in Beijing, importing weapons into our city.” 

“Bastards!” Sungjin growled slamming his cup on the desk. Wonpil narrowed his eyes as he too growled. 

Brian couldn’t help but feel a stab of hurt run through him, Jae was involved with this? Why had he been helping them? 

“It seems like my father was wrong about Park Jaehyung, he’s in on it too,” Jaebum said with a deflated look. 

Brian clenched his fists, “we have to stop them! Raid the mansion or something!” 

“Yeah! We have the proof!” Wonpil inputted. 

Jaebum crossed his arms over his chest before glancing away as he thought. “I’ll have to inform the lieutenant, these are high profile names that are involved.” With that the chief nodded to them before leaving the department. 

“We might finally be able to bring down Kim Sanghoon and his men!” Wonpil exclaimed a pleased look on his face. 

Brian bit his lip, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he really didn’t want Jae to be involved. 

-

Everything was quiet as they waited in the van, SWAT had been deployed to help them and they were all currently waiting for Jaebum’s instructions. 

The chief was sat beside Brian, a laptop in his lap as he watched the CCTV of the mansion that Hyelim had painstakingly hacked. 

“They’re all in the main room, looks like a meeting,” Jaebum spoke through his microphone so the others could hear him in his earpiece. “Surround the perimeter.” 

The sound of the agents manoeuvring broke the silence, Brian moved after the chief but frowned when his phone suddenly vibrated. His eyes widened when he saw the message, it was from Jae. 

Get out now.

Is all it said, Brian frowned before biting his lip. This could be their only time to storm the mansion, but why was Jae warning him? How did he know they were there? 

Brian’s breath caught just as the sound of gunshots fired through the air. He immediately ducked behind the van hearing groans as some of his comrades fell. 

“Open fire!” Jaebum’s voice could be heard, not wanting to just hide away Brian moved around the van; pulling wounded men out of the firing zone and to safety. 

The shots suddenly stopped making Brian peer over the bonnet of the van, he could see Jaebum posed telling his men to hold fire. He could see some of them making their way into the mansion. 

Brian quickly checked the wounded, the men gesturing for him to go. He followed slightly behind the others, holding his gun out as he scanned the parameter. 

The mansion now had bullet holes marring it’s walls, the decor destroyed by the weapons. It was eerily quiet, Brian couldn’t even hear the other agents walking around. 

His eyes widened when he saw blood on the floor, a trail of red leading down the corridor. Taking a deep breath, Brian followed the blood trail, frowning when it led out of the mansion and into the gardens. Brian froze when he heard voices in the air. 

“...back to Beijing!” It sounded like Kangin, the agent inched as close as he could without being seen. He saw the four men stood there, Kangin, Siwon, Jae and Sanghoon.

“No, the shipment it coming to Seoul, we have to stay here.” Sanghoon growled back making the other man shiver. 

Brian watched as they began walking further away, heading towards a lake, a yacht that was floating and ready for their escape there. 

“Younghyun? Come in!” Brian cursed as his transmitter suddenly came on, the men all turned to him guns at the ready. 

Jae’s handsome face was full of panic as their eyes met but he quickly shifted his stone mask back on. Kangin smirked darkly at the agent, swinging his gun on his finger. 

“Hello, Agent Kang, you’ve found yourself in another sticky situation,” Brian took a step back as the man approached him. 

“All of you are under arrest,” Brian growled glancing to them all as he spoke. Kangin and Siwon burst into laughter making Brian grit his teeth. 

“Seriously?” Siwon spat. 

“Now now,” Sanghoon began, the man had an extremely powerful tone; his whole being screaming evil. “Perhaps you could inform us as to why we are being arrested? And why you began shooting at my home?” His voice got darker as he continued. 

“We have evidence of importation of illegal weapons as well as deals in the black market.” Brian replied through grit teeth hoping that backup would come soon. 

“Really?” Sanghoon growled, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

As if feeling his anger, Jae suddenly scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. “You have no such evidence.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at Jae’s words, he couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed. Shaking his thoughts away, Brian raised his gun higher before growling, “Come with me now!” 

Jae saw Sanghoon raise his gun out of the corner of his eye, he glanced to Brian briefly only to see him trembling slightly. He was afraid. 

Brian’s eyes widened when suddenly a van appeared before him, the sound of shots made him duck. 

“Agent! Get in!” His frown deepened when he looked up to the voice only to see Dowoon driving. He quickly followed the young man’s orders; opening the back and climbing in. 

He yelped when the door re opened only for Jae to jump in, “Dowoon! Drive!” The van lurched as the assistant began speeding away. 

Brian growled as he was rocked about by the force, he turned to Jae only for his eyes to widen in shock. Blood was staining the elders suit, he’s been shot. 

“J-Jae?” Jae glanced up at him and growled slightly, gripping his side where the blood was flowing.

They didn’t seem to be in the van long before it stopped before a house, Dowoon opened the door and helped Jae into the house. Brian stayed where he was in the back of the van trying to work out what had just happened. Jae had saved him??


	5. Chapter 5

He didn’t recognise the house nor the area, it must have been one of Jae’s safe houses. Brian climbed out the van before entering the home. It was decorated like a typical home, living space and kitchen; the only thing missing was a personal touch. There were no photos or possessions in the house. 

Dowoon startled him as he walked towards the door, “I must leave now, please stay hidden until you are told it is safe.” Brian didn’t get a chance to say anything before the assistant slammed the door shut, the sound of the lock clicking behind him. 

Brian sighed before moving further into the house, he could see Jae perched on the sofa, shirtless. His slim physique trembling slightly as he growled. 

Approaching him cautiously, Brian could see he was trying to bandage his side. Although with the angle he was at it seemed a difficult task. 

“Here, let me,” Brian suggested, sitting beside the elder and taking the bandages off him. He picked up the steriliser and glanced to Jae, the elder man was staring darkly back at him. “This might sting.”

“It’s not the first time I’ve been shot,” Jae growled before he roared, Brian dabbing the wound not as gently as Jae thought he would. “Yah! Not too hard!”

“I thought you’d been shot before?” Brian shot back almost playfully, Jae just narrowed his gaze but kept staring, “stop whining and bare with it.” 

After he’d successfully cleaned the wound and bandaged the elder, Brian stood up again glancing around the room. “Where are we?” 

Jae growled as he sat back putting on a flimsy shirt that made him look a lot more youthful. Brian couldn’t help but think the man looked exhausted. “It’s a safe house, only me and Dowoon know the location.” 

The agent just nodded before looking around again, Jae watched him intently his gaze never shifting making Brian feel uncomfortable. “What?” Brian grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the elder. 

Jae raised a brow at the younger man’s awkwardness, “why did you go through with the raid? I specifically told you to abort and stay out of this!” 

Brian narrowed his eyes before growling, “Its an ongoing investigation, they are breaking the law! Besides, you’re not the boss of me!” 

Jae stood up abruptly, wincing when he felt a stab in his side but he ignored it. Instead, he trapped Brian against the wall; the agents eyes widening slightly as he did only for them to narrow darkly as he glared up at Jae. 

As he was slightly off guard, Jae quickly gripped Brian’s chin before capturing the agents lips with his own; feeling Brian relax before he suddenly pushed him away. Jae didn’t miss the pretty blush blooming on his cheeks. 

“W-what are you doing?” Brian spoke gently, his fingers gripping Jae’s shoulders to keep him in place. 

Jae placed their foreheads together before sighing. “I want you to be safe.” Brian blinked at the elders words confused as to why Jae was saying it. 

“Why?” 

Jae pulled away and stared at the agent, he stroked a gentle hand down Brian’s cheek before shaking his head and moving away. Brian blinked in confusion, watching Jae as he left the room; the door slamming behind him. 

He slid down the wall, gripping his head in his hands. Brian didn’t understand, what was he to Jae? Was he just playing games with him? 

After a few silent minutes Brian stood up, he needed to talk with Jae; they needed to clear the air. He unclipped his combat gear (which he’d forgotten he was still even wearing) and made his way out of the room, clad in his black jeans and black jumper. 

He wondered through the house heading up the stairs, all the doors were shut except one. Brian headed to the open door popping his head around and glancing around. 

The room was large and simply decorated with soft blues and white, there was a large four poster bed as well as an en suite and a few other furnishings. 

Brian entered the room frowning when he couldn’t see the elder man, a soft breeze blew the curtains revealing a small balcony. Jae was leaning against it as he stared out into the garden. 

Biting his lip Brian made his way to the balcony doors, Jae kept his gaze on the garden even as Brian stood beside him. 

“Why did you decide to become a cop?” 

Jae’s sudden question caught Brian off guard. He smiled gently glad that the elder was trying to make conversation. “I read lots of crime books when I was younger, I’ve always wanted to help people.” 

Jae scoffed softly before glancing at him, Brian stared straight back. “Figures.” The elder looked to the garden again making Brian grumble slightly. 

“What about you?” Brian questioned making Jae raise a brow and glance back at him. “How did you end up involved with those guys?” 

“It’s part of the business.” 

The agent tilted his head in confusion, Jae just sighed before moving inside. “C’mon, it’s getting cold.” Brian followed after him closing the door behind him. 

Jae suddenly began to unbutton his shirt before he casually sat on the bed, quietly observing Brian as he bit his lip and watched carefully with his fierce gaze. 

“Is there evidence that you’re involved?” 

Jae raised a brow at the agents words before standing up in front of him, Brian kept his gaze on the floor. “Do you not want me to be involved?” 

“No! I-I mean- you’ve been helping us, right?” Brian cursed himself mentally for stuttering. Somehow he just couldn’t be himself around Jae, the man took him off guard. 

“I’ve been trying to keep you safe.” Jae’s words made Brian tremble slightly, he could feel the man’s hand on his chin tilting his head up so their eyes met. 

“W-why?” 

Brian needed to know, what was he to Jae? 

The elder quickly pulled Brian towards him, latching their lips together making the agent gasp. Jae’s grip on his face and hip were surprisingly gentle almost like he were afraid Brian would pull away. 

The kiss was soft, no tongue, just a gentle press of lips that held so much emotion. 

Brian brought his hand to the elders chest, pushing him away softly, “Jae, Why? Why are you doing this?” 

He heard the elder man growl before he suddenly pulled away, “I want you, Brian, since the first time I saw you,” his eyes were on fire, passion and lust shining within them. “I can’t let anyone else have you now.” 

Brian’s eyes widened, he felt the elder man pull him closer again before their lips crashed together, this time it was sloppy. 

The agent gasped as his back hit the wall giving Jae chance to invade his mouth, tasting him so that he’d never forget. 

“Brian...”

Brian felt the elder rest their foreheads together again before he was gently manoeuvred onto the bed. He flashed Jae a glare but it quickly turned to a frown when he saw the elder man smiling down at him. 

“I need you,” Jae growled, stroking a hand down Brian’s cheek, he quickly began pulling Brian’s jumper off his body. 

Brian just stared up at him with his fierce eyes. Jae kissed his nose softly before moving off the bed, he unzipped his trousers before stepping out of them, his hard cock confined in his boxers. 

Brian’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the powerful yet slim man before him. Jae’s whole being screamed power, even though he had a bandage on the side of his body he still looked dangerous. 

Brian couldn’t help but want him just as much as the elder wanted him. 

“Brian, strip.” 

The agent gulped before he quickly followed the man’s orders, he threw off his trousers before kneeling on the bed clad only in his briefs. 

Jae rejoined him, running his fingers through Brian’s hair, “you’re so beautiful,” he brought their lips together again feeling the agents own tongue running against his. Brian wanted this too. 

Brian felt the elder pull away making him whimper slightly, Jae’s dark playful chuckle made him glance to the man. 

Jae was now moving to sit against the headboard, his boxers now gone as he stroked his thick shaft. Brian blinked prettily at him, “are you trying to seduce me?” Jae challenged. 

Brian glanced away with a soft growl, he couldn’t help but glance at the elder though. Jae had reached for the lube and was now slicking his cock with the oily substance. 

“I want you to ride me,” Jae ordered. Brian’s eyes widened at the mans words, he could feel his own body stirring at the thought. “Prepare yourself for me, I wanna watch you.” 

Brian took a deep breath before nodding, for some reason he really wanted to do this. Maybe he wanted to see Jae’s reaction? 

He quickly discarded his briefs before spreading his legs in front of the elder, a pretty blush on his cheeks as he saw Jae gaze on his body. He smirked softly at the elder. 

After drizzling some lube over his hand, he reached between his legs and inserted two fingers. He bit his lip in concentration, causing Jae to growl slightly as he continued stroking his own cock, the sight of Brian finger fucking himself was a treat to be savored. 

"J-Jae...” Brian whispered, ending on a moan as he pressed against his prostate. 

"Enough," rumbled Jae. He could wait no longer. As soon as Brian withdrew his fingers, the elder gestured to his lap, “turn around and ride me.” 

Brian’s breath caught; he swung one leg over Jae’s thighs and reached back to position Jae’s cock. 

The elder assisted by grasping Brian’s waist in his hands, helping to support and guide the agent as he lowered himself. 

When Brian’s rim gave way to Jae’s cock, both of them groaned. Brian continued sliding down, taking the elder completely inside of him. 

Seated on Jae’s lap, Brian paused, adjusting to the sensation of being stretched and filled.

Jae grew impatient and lifted Brian up with his hands. Brian could tell it was an order, even when it was unspoken, it made his body thrum with excitement. He braced his hands on Jae’s surprisingly hard thighs and began working himself up and down on Jae’s cock. 

"You should see yourself," Jae rasped. "Your body takes my cock so perfectly."

Brian whimpered gently, the elder’s words making him work his hips faster. “Jae...” he panted. 

Jae caught Brian on his next downstroke, pinning the agent against his chest with one arm while his other hand seized Brian’s chin and pulled his head back. 

Brian’s breath stalled, and he swore his heart skipped a beat. 

He felt Jae’s breath against his neck, and Brian tipped his head to the side, granting the elder access to his throat. 

Jae gave the exposed skin a deep bite making the younger man gasp before he whispered against the flesh, “mine, you’re mine Kang Younghyun.” Jae didn't release his almost painful grip on Brian’s jaw, but he did move his other hand down the younger man’s torso to grasp Brian’s cock. He knew the younger was close by how his hole was squeezing him. 

Jae stroked Brian’s cock once, from base to tip. He swiped his palm over the dripping head, and Brian was done. He thrashed on Jae’s lap, body writhing and twisting as he climaxed; a loud cry of Jae’s name leaving his parted lips. 

Brian felt Jae chuckle against his throat. He slumped back against Jae, chest heaving with exertion. The elder gave another kiss to Brian’s neck before he shifted his grip to Brian’s hips, raising him up. 

Brian clenched his teeth to stifle a whimper, and he dutifully began to ride Jae again. Up and down, up and down, Brian’s muscles trembling with the effort. 

Jae yanked Brian down hard, and his cock jerked and pulsed inside of Brian’s body a loud groan erupting from his chest. 

They stayed like that until Brian began to shiver, Jae gave his shoulder a small kiss before manoeuvring them under the covers. Both of them moaning as they parted. 

Jae pulled the smaller body close to him, spooning Brian as the younger man fell into a deep sleep. He smiled before letting sleep take him. 

-

The sensation of fingers playing with his hair is what awoke Brian the next morning. He yawned softly hearing a deep chuckle behind him. Jae had slept next to him all night. 

Brian felt the elder man’s other hand on his hip, his fingers drawing gentle patterns into his skin. 

The agent could feel himself blush. He tried to scoot away from the lean body behind him only to feel the fingers on his hip grip him tighter, keeping him in place. 

“Morning,” Jae whispered gently behind him, Brian nodded his head slightly hearing the elder man chuckle. “Have you gone all shy on me?” 

Brian sat up abruptly turning a flushed angry face on Jae, “n-no! I just-“ he glanced away not knowing what else to say. 

Jae propped himself up on his hand not caring that his lean body was on show to the agent. Brian pulled the duvet closer to himself, covering his body from Jae’s travelling eyes. 

“I need to shower.” Jae randomly spoke, stretching as he yawned. The elder man climbed out of bed not worried about his nakedness, and headed towards the en suite. 

Brian blinked as the man walked away, a blush prominent on his cheeks. Jae turned to him just as he opened the bathroom door. “You coming?” 

As much as he knew he shouldn’t, Brian felt himself stand before following after the elder man. He kept a sheet around his waist to hide his dignity. Jae just shook his head as they stepped into the bathroom. 

It was huge, Brian was glad to see that the shower would be big enough for the two of them. 

He watched as Jae removed his bandage wincing slightly as he did. “Does it hurt?” 

Jae raised a brow at the younger man’s question but could see worry in his eyes, Jae gripped Brian’s chin gently before smirking. “Don’t worry about me so much.” 

Brian narrowed his eyes before pulling his face away, he quickly busied himself with turning on the shower. He stepped in first when the water was hot enough. 

Brian sighed as the hot water cascaded over his tired exhausted body. He suddenly felt hands on his hips as Jae entered the shower behind him. 

Embarrassingly, Brian could feel his body reacting to the elders simple touch. Jae seemed to notice too as he chuckled darkly in the agents ear. 

“So eager for my cock, huh BriBri?” 

Brian stayed silent knowing that whatever he said wouldn’t really be the truth. He felt the elders hand move over his body, Jae’s teasing chuckle reverberating off the shower walls. “Want me to wash you clean?” 

“Ye-es," Brian slurred, his head lolling back against Jae’s shoulder. 

Jae’s hands touched him everywhere, soaping his arms, lingering over his chest and nipples, bypassing his cock in favor of washing his hips and legs. 

Despite trying as hard as he could to not get aroused, Brian was soon as hard as the erection that was pressing insistently against his ass. 

"Are you ready for another round?" Jae growled in his ear. 

"Oh fuck, yes," moaned Brian, swaying on his feet. 

Firm hands on his shoulders turned him so that Brian faced the back of the shower. He heard Jae open one of the bottles that were stocked in the shower stall, followed by the sound of flesh stroking flesh. 

Knowing the elder was slicking his cock for him sent an eager throb to Brian’s lower regions. 

He shifted his stance, bracing his legs as far apart as possible as he prepared to accept Jae’s forceful thrusts. Wet hands palmed his bum cheeks and spread them before Jae’s cock nudged between his buttocks, seeking entrance. 

Brian remained sufficiently loosened from their earlier round of sex that Jae was able to penetrate him smoothly. 

Brian’s tender passage burned at the initial intrusion, but he was unable to prevent his hips from pushing back to take Jae deeper. 

"Fuck yourself on my cock," Jae commanded, his voice dripping with lust. 

Brian quivered and obeyed, pumping his hips back and forth as he worked himself on the rigid length embedded in his body. 

Jae tolerated Brian’s awkward movements as long as possible before he growled and slung a supporting arm around Brian’s waist, grabbed a fistful of black hair in his other hand and began to pound into Brian’s yielding body with powerful thrusts of his hard cock. 

The harsh slap of their flesh meeting was nearly drowned in the sound of the rushing water. 

Brian was grateful for the sturdy arm around his middle, especially when he arched just so and could rub the tip of his cock against Jae’s forearm. 

Jae bent his head to mouth the point of Brian’s shoulder, working his way along the slope until he reached the agents ear. He bit the lobe before growling, “BriBri, all mine.” 

Brian released a garbled cry and shuddered through an intense climax. He could feel the elder behind him still thrusting into him making his forehead fall against the shower wall. 

Jae’s end followed soon after, a growl leaving his lips as he released into the trembling body beneath him. 

Brian could feel his legs shake as he struggled to stand, Jae’s arm around his middle the only thing keeping him up. 

He felt the elder pull out before his body was turned, Jae pulled him against his chest continuing his cleaning of Brian’s body. Brian could feel fingers in his hair, washing him thoroughly before the water was turned off. 

Jae gently wrapped a fluffy towel around Brian, drying him off as they headed back into the bedroom. 

Brian sat on the bed as he dried himself, he could see Jae looking at his phone with an angered look on his face. He could also see the elders wound had begun bleeding again. 

Standing and dressing in some of Jae’s boxers and his clothes, Brian grabbed some clean bandages before approaching the elder. Jae raised his brow but looked down to his wound seeing that it was bleeding again. 

“C’mon, let me patch you up,” Brian smiled softly watching as Jae smiled back before placing his phone down and facing the agent. 

When he was again bandaged, Jae gave the younger a thanks before picking up his phone again. Brian could tell that the elder was agitated. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Jae growled before slamming his phone down again, he dressed in silence not meeting Brian’s gaze. 

“Jae?” Brian called out, the elder man paused before turning to him. Jae’s face was full of anger. “What’s going on?” 

“Those bastards..” Jae grit his teeth before slamming his fist against the wall, “they’ve taken half my company, my stocks, threatening my people!” 

Brian’s eyes widened at the mans words, “we have to do something! They need to be arrested!” 

Jae scoffed, “this is too dangerous for your little department, you stay here.” He grabbed his jacket before heading towards the door. 

Brian growled before following after him, “bullshit! I’m not staying here while you go after them!” Jae ignored him and kept walking, looking at his phone as he went. “Jae!” Jae stopped at the agents shout, he turned to see worry and determination in Brian’s face. “Let me help you.” 

Gritting his teeth, Jae moved towards the smaller man; his hand coming to rest on Brian’s cheek. “I’ll be breaking the law, it’ll be dangerous.” 

“I don’t care,” Brian quickly replied smiling gently at the elder, “we need to take these guys down.” 

Jae smirked at the agents confidence before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Brian willingly opened his mouth to allow it to deepen but Jae kept it chaste. 

The elder pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. “Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for our Young K’s birthday!! 
> 
> Make sure to read chapter 5 first!!
> 
> 🦊🦊🥳🥳❤️❤️

Brian fidgeted as they drove away from the safe house. They were currently in one of Jae’s many Bentleys. The elder man noticed Brian’s uncomfortable shuffling. 

“What’s wrong?”

The agent bit his lip before pulling out his phone, “we’ll need help,” Jae raised a brow at the younger man. 

“How so?” 

“Do you trust me?” Brian asked giving Jae a powerful look. The elder blinked keeping his gaze on the road as they drove. “Jae?”

“I do.” 

Brian blushed slightly at the man’s choice of words before he smiled, he quickly pulled up his contacts and found Jaebum’s number. 

Somehow the Bentley connected to his phone, Jaebum’s distressed voice filled the car; “Younghyun-ah! Where are you?! Are you okay?!” 

“Jaebum-Shii, calm down! I’m fine, I’m with Jaehyung, he got shot but we’re okay,” Brian replied trying to calm the panicked chief. 

“Oh thank god!” Jaebum sighed heavily before speaking again, his tone harsh, “they shot three agents, they are now wanted men.” 

Brian’s eyes widened, he hadn’t even thought that the others would be hurt. “Who was shot?” He asked quietly. 

“Some SWAT agents, no one from our department,” Jaebum answered making Brian release a heavy sigh, he was glad it wasn’t Wonpil or Sungjin. “Younghyun-ah, I need you back at the station.”

“Don’t worry, we’re heading there now,” Jae replied back making Brian turn to him. Jaebum sounded confused before he remembered that Brian was in the company of Jae. 

Brian hung up telling his chief that they were only a few minutes away. When they finally pulled up to the police station, Jae suddenly gripped Brian’s wrist. 

The younger turned to him with a frown, “What is it?” 

“Promise me you’ll listen to me,” Jae almost warned, a dominant tone in his voice. Brian blinked back at him before nodding with a slight frown, Jae nodded back before climbing out the car, Brian following closely behind him. 

As soon as they entered the department, Brian found himself squashed between Wonpil and Hyelim, Sungjin patting his back gently. All of them both relieved and angry. 

It was Wonpil that noticed Jae stood at the side, “who’s this handsome guy?” Sungjin punched the youngest agent playfully. 

Jae smirked before he bowed his head, “Park Jaehyung, I’m here to help.” 

“Good, we could use all the help we can get,” Jaebum spoke as he walked out his office, he gave Brian a nod before gesturing for them all the follow him to the meeting room. 

There were pictures on the boards of the three men, Jae raised a brow as he glanced at the pictures and maps hung up. He was in some of the pictures. 

“How about we start with how much you know about them, Jaehyung-shii?” Jaebum inquired giving the elder man a slight glare. 

Jae raised a brow before a smirk appeared on his face, he casually walked to a seat before sitting down; his feet propped up on the desk. 

Brian glared at him slightly, the elder man continued to stare at the pictures; ignoring Jaebum’s question. “Yah! If you’re gonna help us then speak!” Brian growled watching as Jae turned to him with a smirk. 

Jae chuckled before sighing, he stood from his seat and crossed his arms; leaning against the desk. “I’ve been business partners with them for a couple of years now.”

“Business partners?” Wonpil inquired with a tilt of his head. 

The elder man just scoffed, “not everything they do is illegal you know.” 

Wonpil pouted as he crossed his arms turning away from the other man. Sungjin patted his head in a gentle gesture. 

“Well, do you know what they’ve been up to these past few weeks?” Jaebum growled his own stare matching Jae’s. 

Jae’s smirk grew slightly he moved towards the pictures again before picking one up. It was one of Siwon, Kangin, Jae and Sanghoon.

“They’ve been involved with the black market in Beijing, something about modified weapons.” 

“And you didn’t think to inform the police?!” Jaebum growled meeting Jae’s glare head on. 

Jae shook his head with a scoff, “I still needed to do business with them, they’d be no use to me in jail.” 

Brian couldn’t help but glare at the elder man’s lack of concern for others. Jae just smirked over to him before glancing back to Jaebum.

“Besides, I’m sure they’re following orders from someone else,” Jae commented making Brian tilt his head at him. Why hadn’t he mentioned that before?

“Well then, where are they now?” Jaebum sounded extremely annoyed it almost made Brian regret bringing Jae. 

Jae narrowed his eyes before moving off the desk, he moved closer to Jaebum a challenging look in his eyes. “You seem to think I’m involved with this, Jaebum-ah.” 

Jaebum growled at the elders teasing tone, he moved threateningly towards Jae only he was stopped by Brian stood between them. 

“Both of you stop! We need to work together to sort this out!” 

Jae kept his smirk as Jaebum backed off, the chief still looked pissed but instead turned to the other agents. 

“Until we find a solid lead, everyone needs to be careful. These men are extremely dangerous.” 

The others all nodded at Jaebum’s words everyone taking that as a cue to go back to work. Brian and Jae stayed put in the room with Jaebum. 

“Jaehyung-shii, we appreciate all that you have done so far,” Jaebum glanced to Brian as he spoke before turning to Jae again. “But I think it would be best if you stay away from the investigation and away from them.” 

Jae narrowed his eyes before a dark chuckle left his lips, he said nothing as he walked towards the door. Brian felt a strange sense of worry as he saw Jae staring at him before the door slammed shut behind him. 

“Okay, What the hell is going on between you two?” Jaebum demanded when the elder man had left the room. 

Brian bit his lip before turning to the chief, “he saved me, I trust him.” He would never tell the younger everything else the two had done together. 

Jaebum sighed before he walked closer to the captain, he placed a hand on his shoulder before commenting, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Brian frowned slightly as he watched the younger leave the room. He glanced back up to the board, Jae’s face in the pictures staring back at him.

Did he really trust Jae?

-

Brian slouched on his desk, he’d been staring at his laptop screen for hours and still hadn’t found anything of use. 

He glanced to his phone only to see it blank of any messages or calls. He knew he was being stupid, petty even, but Jae hadn’t contacted him for almost a week now. Brian sighed, he’d been living in one of the departments safe houses as his own home had been compromised. 

He couldn’t help it, he was worried about Jae. The man was practically a target after he’d defied Sanghoon and the others. They’d shot him once what was to stop them doing it again?

Brian fluffed his hair in irritation, Wonpil peeked over to spare a glance at him, “you okay?” The captain just nodded back, he didn’t know if he really was okay or not. 

“Boys! Boys! I’ve got something!” Hyelim suddenly ran through the room, she panted slightly before gesturing for them to follow her into Jaebum’s office. 

The chief glanced up as the rest of his department crashed into the room. “What’s going on?” 

“Chief! I’ve found them!” Hyelim exasperated, her eyes sparkling as she spoke. 

Jaebum stood from his seat; leaning over the desk, “where?” 

“They are attending a masquerade ball tonight, hosted by a high profile politician.” 

They all glanced to each other at the new found knowledge. Jaebum sat back down in his seat; a look of thought on his face. 

Brian bit his lip before speaking, “we can’t let this opportunity slide! We have to take them down there!” 

The chief held up his hand to stop anyone from speaking further. “This could be a trap, it’ll be difficult to do anything if a high profile player is in the mix.”

Everyone glanced to each other, Brian frowned; “but this could be our only shot!” 

“I know,” Jaebum shot back quickly, “we need to get in contact with this politician.” Hyelim nodded at his words already heading out the room to complete the task. 

Brian could feel the chiefs gaze on him, he turned to see the younger glaring at him. “What?” 

“It’s nothing.”

The captain raised a brow but let it drop, feeling Sungjin’s hand on his shoulder leading him out the office. 

-

Luckily for them the politician had cooperated to the fullest, him not knowing the danger and dirty deals the men had done. He’d told Jaebum that he’d added extra security and that he hoped they would catch them quickly. 

Brian could tell the man was nervous, they had to convince him not to cancel the event in order for them to arrest the men. 

He couldn’t help but feel stupid, they’d all had to dress in the correct code. So as it was a masquerade they all had masks and suits on. 

Brian ran his hand over his gun on his belt one last time before he entered the mansion house. He could see the others enter as well, he was on high alert as he searched the room. 

They were going to find it difficult with all the masked men. 

He engaged in small talk with people who approached him, blagging his way through the conversations. 

It wasn’t until they were a few hours into the party did he hear a familiar voice. Jae. 

Brian’s gaze followed the sound of the man’s voice, he couldn’t stop the growl that left his throat when he saw the man. 

Jae was sat in a booth with three beautiful young women, each of them leaning into him as they tried to speak with him. Jae’s own attention was on the man in front of him, Brian could see it was the host, the politician, Jae was talking to. 

“I’ve always surrounded myself with beautiful things,” Jae sighed, his ignorance to the women clear. “But my favourite got away.” 

Brian raised a brow at the man’s words, his heart leaping in his chest. Did Jae mean him? No! He wouldn’t fall into the man’s trap. The captain maintained a distance from Jae as he continued watching. 

It would be an understatement to say Jae looked handsome. His suit a deep grey with a black mask that made his mysterious eyes seem that much more alluring. His chocolate brown hair slicked back off his face to reveal his youthful looks. 

Brian would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to him. 

After some time the women moved away from Jae leaving the man alone, he looked as though he too were observing the crowd. Brian watched as Dowoon approached the elder, he leaned down to whisper something in Jae’s ear. Whatever it was made Jae smirk. 

Brian followed the man’s gaze only to see it land on Jaebum, the chief was conversing with the host oblivious to Jae’s glare. 

When he looked back Jae had gone. 

Brian gasped when he suddenly felt a hand on his throat, another on his hip and a lean body behind him. 

“BriBri.. So pretty.” Jae growled seductively in his ear, “did you miss me?” Brian could feel his body reacting to the elder man before he snapped out of it. He elbowed Jae making the man grunt before he let go. 

Turning swiftly, Brian could see the elder rubbing his chest slightly before he smirked at the captain. “You really enjoy getting into trouble, don’t you?” Jae commented raising a brow at the younger. 

Brian narrowed his gaze before walking away from the man, he wouldn’t get dragged under again. Jae watched the agent go but kept a close eye on him. 

They’d now been at the party for two hours and hadn’t seen any of their targets. Brian could still feel Jae’s hot gaze on him but refused to look back at him. 

Jaebum suddenly appeared beside him, he sighed heavily before passing Brian a glass; “What’s this?” 

The chief chuckled at Brian’s skeptical look, “relax, it’s only juice,” he shook his head, “we’re on a mission, did you really think I would give you alcohol?”

Brian just shrugged cheekily making Jaebum push him playfully. Brian was glad the younger man was relaxing. 

He could feel Jae’s eyes on him, turning slightly he could see the man’s irritated look. Brian frowned at him before glancing away, was Jae jealous? 

A sudden voice drifting through their earpieces made the both of them startled. It was Sungjin’s, “I have a visual! It’s Kangin, he’s heading towards the balcony.” 

Brian and Jaebum both glanced over to the balcony, they could see the man walking out the door followed by the door clicking shut. 

Wonpil’s voice followed, “What’s he up to?” 

Jaebum tapped Brian on the shoulder before gesturing for them to head in the direction. Brian followed behind the chief until they came close to the balcony. 

To Brian’s surprise, Jae suddenly walked past them; heading towards the balcony. He pulled the door open before closing it behind him not before giving Brian a playful wink. 

“What is he doing?!” Jaebum exclaimed, anger clear in his tone. Brian didn’t know how to respond when suddenly there was a loud bang. A gunshot. 

Brian wasted no time, he quickly pulled out his own weapon before crashing open the balcony doors; ignoring Jaebum’s shouts for him to stop. 

The captains eyes widened at the scene, Dowoon was crouched beside an injured Kangin. Jae stood against a wall, arms crossed as he observed the scene. Brian could see a gun beside Kangin. 

“What happened?” 

Jae chuckled before gesturing to Dowoon, the man stood before bowing. Suddenly men appeared and took Kangin with them following behind Dowoon silently as they headed out the back of the mansion. 

Brian blinked as he watched the men escort the injured suspect. He turned his fiery eyes to Jae, glaring at the man. 

“What have you done?” 

Jae smirked before pushing himself off the wall, he gripped Brian’s chin and hip again catching the captain off guard, his mask falling from his face. 

Brian’s eyes widened as he was suddenly pushed against the wall, Jae’s lean body pressing him gently. Brian bit his lip, he could feel his cheeks flush as his body reacted to Jae. 

“Good boy...” Jae growled darkly making Brian whimper, “I should take you now, never let you go.” 

Gulping harshly, Brian grit his teeth before pushing Jae away. The man surprisingly did move away from him but his hot gaze stayed. 

Brian could hear commotion coming from inside before Jaebum entered, he looked flustered as he glanced between the two men and to the blood pool on the floor. 

“What the hell happened here?!” 

Jae stood in front of Brian before glaring down at the chief, “I’ve just given you one of your targets.” 

Brian frowned from his position behind the taller man, Jaebum was about to speak again when suddenly Hyelim’s voice flooded their earpieces. 

“Jaebum-shii! Kangin is here! Some men just dropped him off wounded here at the station!” 

Jaebum glanced to Brian only to get the same confused look back. The chief growled before pulling out his gun, Brian’s eyes widened as he aimed it at Jae. 

“What kind of games are you playing!? Huh?” 

Brian quickly moved in front of Jae protectively, making Jaebum glare at him, “Younghyun! Move!” 

“No! He’s on our side! Can’t you see he’s helping us!” Brian growled back at his superior making Jaebum lower his weapon. 

He turned his head before growling, he pocketed his gun before walking back inside his voice coming into the earpiece, “all of you, back to the station.”

Brian released a deep breath before making his way toward the door too. His wrist was suddenly gripped before his body was turned around. 

Brian’s eyes widened when he felt Jae’s lips against his own, he placed his hands on the man’s hard chest trying to push him away but Jae held him in place. 

The kiss was rough and wet, Brian whimpered as he felt the elders tongue tracing his mouth, his lips bitten by the force of Jae. 

When the elder finally pulled away, Brian was flushed and breathless. Jae smirked at him before placing one last soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ll be coming for my reward later.” With that Jae walked past him and back into the mansion. 

Brian stayed stood silently, blinking as he tried to register what had just happened. He clenched his fists together before following after Jae only he had disappeared. The ballroom filled with panicked guests and a lot of security. 

Brian sighed before jogging in the direction of the exit. He got into the van silently; ignoring Sungjin and Wonpil’s worried expressions and glaring out the window. 

-

Jae’s men had transported Kangin straight to the OCU, his wound had been patched up and he was now sat seething in the interrogation room. 

“Wish me luck,” Brian grumbled to Wonpil as he followed Jaebum into the room. 

Kangin’s glare flashed to them immediately as they entered. His gaze lingering on Brian as he growled, “Jaehyung’s bitch has finally appeared.” 

Brian grit his teeth at the man’s audacity, he could see Jaebum flinch beside him but was glad that the chief didn’t inquire. 

Jaebum took a seat opposite the man whilst Brian chose to stand. Kangin kept silent as Jaebum questioned him, only the occasional snarl and smirk leaving him. 

“We have strong evidence against you, you may be able to set a deal with the courts if you assist us.” Jaebum bargained watching as the man raised a brow. 

“You keep missing out the key player.” Kangin offered turning his attention back on Brian, “the most dangerous player in this game is Park Jaehyung.” 

Brian launched towards the man, slamming his hands on the desk, “What are you saying?!” Jaebum gave him a confused look as Kangin just smirked. 

“He’s been playing you for a fool,” Kangin leaned closer, “he loves fucking pretty little things, like you.” 

Brian’s cheeks flushed with anger before he gripped the man’s shirt in his fist, anger flowing off him in waves. 

“Younghyun!” Jaebum pushed him away and gripped his bicep, “get out, now.” His tone was icy giving Brian no time to retaliate. 

The captain slammed the door behind him seeing Wonpil, Sungjin and Hyelim all stood outside watching him. He growled before heading towards the door, Wonpil stood to follow but Sungjin placed a gentle hand on his shoulder; shaking his head. 

Brian rubbed his temples, frustration and annoyance running through him. Why had he reacted like that? He didn’t even know if Jae was even on his side. For all he knew, Jae could have been tricking him all this time. 

He kicked the door in anguish, Jaebum would probably start asking questions. Questions that Brian was not prepared to answer. 

He decided to head home, that’s probably what Jaebum wanted him to do right now. He growled as he headed towards his car, pulling the door open and gripping the steering wheel. 

Anger and uncertainty were running through him. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he wanted to know what position he held with Jae. Was he just a joke to him? 

With all his thoughts running through his head, Brian quickly pulled out of the police station and headed towards Jae’s home. He knew he’d regret it but he needed to know. 

The apartment complex came into view, Brian stayed in his car as he observed the building. It was still early evening so Jae was probably still working. 

It wasn’t until two hours later that Jae’s Bentley pulled up to the complex, Dowoon exited the drivers seat and opened the door for Jae. They exchanged farewells before Jae headed inside, Dowoon driving the car away. 

Narrowing his eyes, Brian quickly parked his car and headed towards the entrance. The man on the door stopped him with a glare, “you are not a resident here, please leave.” 

Growling and not in the mood to deal with the man, Brian quickly pulled out his badge making the man bow and move aside. 

He headed straight towards the elevator before pressing the penthouse button. His anger rising as he got closer to the floor. The elevator opened and Brian moved straight to the penthouse door, he banged hard. There was shuffling in the suite before the door opened. 

Jae was dressed casually, black jeans and a white wife beater, a red flannel shirt on top, his hair was ruffled and he wore rounded glasses, he looked a lot younger and tired. Brian couldn’t help but think the man still looked amazing. 

He leaned against the doorframe with a teasing smirk on his face. “Well, this is a surprise.” 

Brian grit his teeth before taking a deep breath, “can I come in?” Jae smiled back at the captain before gesturing for him to enter the suite. 

Brian quickly turned to Jae as soon as he heard the door click shut. “Tell me what’s going on. I’m tired of all these mind games, are you helping me or not?” 

The man raised a brow before chuckling, “What did Kangin say to you to make you like this?” 

“Don’t change the subject!” 

Jae’s eyes widened at Brian’s betrayed expression. “Brian...” he sighed before moving to the sofa, sitting down and watching Brian do the same. 

“What are you hiding from me?” 

“Nothing,” Jae replied his gaze focused on Brian’s expression. He sighed again, “I want nothing more than for them to all be arrested.” 

Brian narrowed his gaze, “but why?” 

Jae smirked before moving closer to the agent, he placed a hand on Brian’s knee, “so they’re out of my way.” His tone was almost threatening making Brian move away. “What’s wrong? Do you not trust me?” Jae’s voice had turned almost growly. 

Brian sighed before standing up, he gazed down at the elder man; “I don’t know anymore.”

That seemed to make Jae even more angry, he stood up and gripped Brian’s shoulders; pushing him against a wall making Brian growl softly. 

“I took a bullet for you, and now you’re saying you don’t trust me?” 

Brian’s eyes widened at the elders expression, he looked defeated; almost like everything he’d done was for nothing. 

“Why?” Brian whispered as he glanced to the floor, Jae’s grip on his shoulders still strong. 

“Why What?” 

Brian lifted his gaze to Jae’s own, angered tears in the agents eyes; “why did you save me?” 

Jae was taken back, his grip loosened on the agents shoulders making Brian push him away gently. The captain was waiting for an answer. 

“Because, you are mine, no one can hurt you. No one can have you.” Jae growled, his gaze filled with honesty. 

Brian could feel his cheeks flush, he didn’t want to look so weak in front of Jae but he didn’t know how to react to the elders words.

He bit his lip before turning determined eyes on Jae, “tell me everything about them.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jae sighed before taking a seat again, he gestured for Brian to do the same but the captain stayed stood with his arms crossed. 

“I’ve been in business with Sanghoon for about three years, menial arrangements like stock building and property development.” 

Brian listened intently as the man continued, not moving his eyes off Jae. 

“It wasn’t until last year that he began doing deals within the black market.” 

“And you didn’t say or do anything?” Brian shot. 

Jae raised a brow, “it wasn’t any of my business what he did on the side.”

He stood before turning away from Brian and walking towards the window overlooking the city. 

“I found out through Kangin that he was involved with weapon modification and distribution.” 

Brian moved after him, moving closer towards him, keeping his gaze on Jae. “How did you know Kangin?”

The man chuckled slightly, “again, through business deals. He was more interested in the money than anything else.”

Brian frowned, he couldn’t understand Jae’s mindset. “Why did you not report them?”

“Didn’t I tell you? I would’ve lost key members.” 

The mans words didn’t sit well with the captain, “Are you involved?”

Jae raised a brow before smirking, he turned to face Brian fully only for his face to drop when he saw the captains expression. He looked betrayed again, like he couldn’t trust Jae. 

“Brian, listen to me,” he walked towards the smaller man before cupping his face in his hands. “Have I cooperated with you? I’ve given you so many leads. Hell, I’ve even given you Kangin!” 

Brian glanced to him, his pretty, intense eyes shining with uncertainty. 

“I want them gone, all of them. I want nothing to do with them.” Jae spoke sincerely his eyes focused on Brian. 

“Where are the others?” Brian growled, pulling away from Jae slightly. 

The elder frowned but sighed, he walked over to the coffee table before picking up a folder. Brian watched him warily. 

Jae held the folder out to the captain, “here, this is all their owned properties. They’re bound to be hiding in one of them.” 

Brian blinked at the offered information before meeting Jae’s gaze, the elder man was smiling at him. Not smirking but genuinely smiling. Jae looked so handsome...

The captain couldn’t stop the pretty blush from forming on his cheeks. He cleared his throat and quickly snatched the folder. 

“Thank you.” Brian said quietly making Jae chuckle. 

“You now owe me two rewards.” 

Rolling his eyes slightly, Brian awkwardly bowed his head before moving to the door. He was quickly stopped however by a strong grip on his wrist. 

His eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled against Jae’s chest, the elder man’s long arms around him and a hand cupping the back of his head gently. Brian blinked stupidly, Jae was hugging him?

“BriBri, be safe.” 

The captain smiled gently against Jae’s chest before pulling away, the man had a deep frown on his face; he looked worried. 

Brian smirked up at Jae before chuckling darkly, “Don’t worry about me, I’m not some little bitch that needs protecting.” 

Jae was taken back slightly by the agents words before Brian suddenly gripped his shirt, pulling him closer until their lips met. 

Jae groaned deeply at the feel of the pretty pink lips before it suddenly ended. Just a chaste kiss before Brian gave him a cheeky wink and left. The door slamming behind him. 

-

They had now raided six properties belonging to the men, all had contained weapons and other black market goods. 

Jaebum was still ignoring Brian, he hadn’t spoken with him since he’d given the chief the folder Jae had given him. Wonpil had said that the chief was just pissed off that Brian had investigated solo and had involved Jae but Brian just couldn’t work it out. 

Kangin had been taken to jail and was awaiting his trial, they had enough evidence to charge him and get him sentenced. 

Brian was currently sat at his desk, he was tired; all the raids had taken a lot out of him. Yawning loudly he stretched before glancing over to Jaebum’s office. 

He could see the younger man pacing, frowning slightly Brian made his way over; needing to clear the air between them. 

The captain entered the room after he gave the door a soft knock. Jaebum raised a brow at him but gestured for him to take a seat. 

Brian could see the desk filled with newspaper clippings, maps and the folder Jae had given him. Jaebum himself looked tired. 

“Jaebum-shii, are you okay?” 

Jaebum smiled gently. He walked around his desk and sat opposite the captain, “this investigation has taken a lot of time and resources.” 

Brian nodded in agreement but stayed silent, waiting for the chief to continue. 

“Luckily for us we had help,” he raised a brow at Brian as he spoke. “Younghyun-ah, Why is he helping us?”

The captain blinked stupidly before he bit his lip. How was he suppose to explain his and Jae’s arrangement? 

“He said that they were in his way.” It wasn’t a lie. But it wasn’t the whole truth. 

Jaebum tilted his head with a frown, “in his way? How?”

“I don’t know,” Brian replied before he suddenly added, “he’s not involved with them though.” He could feel his cheeks flushing, why was he defending Jae?!

Jaebum just sighed before nodding, he stood from his seat before heading towards the board he’d set up. He was looking at one of the photos with Jae in it. 

“We owe him a lot,” Brian nodded at the chiefs words, standing up until he was stood beside him. Jaebum smiled at him gently, “maybe you could thank him for us when this is all over.”

Brian’s eyes widened before he cleared his throat, he bowed his head before taking his leave. Jaebum watched the elder go before glancing back at the board, he chuckled to himself. “He needs to be less obvious.” 

-

It wasn’t until another week had passed that their targets flagged up again. This time it was Siwon. The man had flown back to Beijing only to be reprimanded when he’d landed. 

Jaebum had gotten a phone call from the OCU in Beijing informing them of the arrest and deportation back to Korea. 

Now they only had Sanghoon to deal with. 

There was something about the man that Brian was worried about. He, unlike the others, tended to stay in the background. 

Out of all the properties they had raided, the ones belonging to Sanghoon had nothing. There was no evidence to link him to the crimes. 

Every time they thought they’d found a lead it would fall through, the man had disappeared. 

It wasn’t until the end of the week that they finally had a solid lead. It was Wonpil that had managed to find it. 

“He’s been invited to a meeting,” Wonpil informed them although he looked a little sceptical. 

“What’s wrong?” Sungjin asked the younger agent, sensing his doubtful tone. 

“It will be hosted by Park Jaehyung.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at Wonpil’s words, Jaebum gave him a side glance before crossing his arms over his chest. Wonpil passed Brian a piece of paper with an address, it was the location of Park Enterprises. 

“Is this Park’s way of capturing him?” Jaebum asked, his gaze directed on Brian. 

The captain shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea what was going through Jae’s head!

“So what should we do?” Hyelim asked gently glancing between the men. 

They all turned to Jaebum waiting for his answer. The chief narrowed his eyes before sighing. “This could be our only chance to get him.” 

Sungjin and Wonpil both nodded but Brian stayed still. There was something not quite right about the situation. Did Jae have a plan? Was he trying to lure them there to arrest Sanghoon?

-

They all sat patiently in the van, Jaebum had made sure that only their department knew of the meeting. Hyelim was tapping away on her laptop before she sighed making all the boys turn to her. 

“Park is crazy powerful!” She gaped making the others frown at her. 

“How so?” Sungjin countered. 

Hyelim raised a brow at him before continuing, “he owns two enterprises, three hotels and five clubs, and that’s only in Seoul! He has properties all over the world,” she sighed happily before adding, “not to mention he’s drop dead gorgeous.” 

Brian blinked at her words before a soft flush bloomed on his face, he quickly turned away from the others and gazed out the window. Why was he getting embarrassed?! 

Jaebum cleared his throat before gesturing for everyone to get ready. “Park may be on our side but that doesn’t mean we can’t be cautious.” 

The others all nodded at the chief before exiting the van, Hyelim wishing them luck as they did. 

It was now 9pm so the magnificent skyscraper looked almost deserted save for a few lights. They hadn’t seen anyone enter or leave the building for the last hour. 

“Do you think he’s in there?” Wonpil asked sceptically, glancing to the other agents. 

Sungjin raised a brow before replying, “the message said 8pm and we haven’t seen any movement.” 

“Maybe it’s a hoax?” Wonpil offered. 

Brian just shook his head, “no, he’s in there.” The two agents glanced between each other before raising a brow at the captain. Brian bit his lip before turning his attention on the chief, “Jaebum-shii, let me go in first.”

“No.”

“I know the layout of the building, I can talk to Park.” 

Jaebum narrowed his gaze only to see Brian glaring back at him, determination in his eyes. He sighed, “I’ll give you five minutes, then we’re coming in.” 

Sungjin and Wonpil looked as though they wanted to protest but Jaebum just shook his head at them before gesturing for Brian to go. 

Brian nodded to Jaebum before heading towards the mighty skyscraper. The captain held his gun out in front of him as he entered the building. Strange. No guards. 

Eyes darting around the room, Brian was surprised to see how dark the lobby was. He quickly headed towards the elevator before pressing the button for the floor before Jae’s office. He needed a stealthy entrance. 

When the door opened he quickly scanned the area to make sure it was clear. He headed straight towards the stairs before climbing them gently. 

He could hear muffled voices as he opened the door to Jae’s floor. He could see the man’s office door was slightly ajar. 

“Where is he then? Your pretty police officer?” Sanghoon’s voice was dripping with anger. 

Brian frowned as he moved closer, Why were they talking about him? Was it a trap! 

He peered around the door seeing Jae sat comfortably at his desk, albeit his clothes were slightly ruffled and he looked tired. With Sanghoon seething from his position on the floor. He was bloodied and bruised. 

“He will be here soon.” Jae replied before standing up. He walked around his desk before crouching down in front of the other man. “I told you from the beginning, Sanghoon-ah, stay away from my territory.” 

Sanghoon flinched away slightly, watching Jae carefully as he stood back up. “You think you’ve won just because the police are on your side!” 

“I have won.” 

Sanghoon growled before hoisting himself up, he through his body onto Jae making them both fall. Brian watched as they fought, Jae was by far the more skilled. 

Brian gasped as he watched Jae pick up the injured man by the throat, holding him against the wall. “This is my game, you are just a useless pawn.” 

The captain watched as Sanghoon began to chuckle, he was confused. Why would the man provoke Jae when he was blatantly angry. 

Suddenly a hand clamped over Brian’s mouth and he felt his hands caught and twisted behind his back. Panic set in as he was forced into the office. 

Jae turned around only for his eyes to widen when he saw Brian. But his anger seemed to only increase when he recognised the man holding onto the agent. 

Sanghoon chuckled before growling, “gotcha.” 

Jae released the man making him fall to the floor, he turned to face Brian. The captain struggled in the strangers arms, he could feel the anger rolling off Jae. 

“You bastard, let him go. Now.” Jae spat, his eyes on fire. 

The man holding Brian chuckled darkly before Brian felt the man’s breath on his neck. “Jae-yah, That’s no way to speak to your uncle.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at the mans words. Uncle? What?!

He could see that Jae looked extremely feral, Brian could feel the man’s hands trailing over his hip whilst he could feel his lips on his neck. 

Gritting his teeth and wriggling around again Brian managed to move the man’s hand ever so slightly. He quickly bit him. 

“Aish! Little bitch!” Brian felt the man’s palm smack his face sending him tumbling to the ground. 

“Brian!” Jae bellowed. 

Brian shook his head to clear his blurred vision, the slap powerful enough to give him whiplash. He felt Jae kneel beside him before his face was cupped in the man’s hands. 

Jae looked worryingly distressed. “Brian! Are you okay?” 

Brian nodded weakly before watching the man stand up again, this time Jae was stood right in front of him in a protective gesture. 

“Why are you here?” Jae demanded of the man. 

Jae’s uncle chuckled darkly before making his way over to the desk. He casually sat on the chair before glancing over to Sanghoon. The man was wheezing on the floor still. 

“Seems I should have just come on my own, instead of sending little boys after you.” The man growled, his anger towards Sanghoon and the others evident. 

“What do you want.” Jae demanded. 

Brian could swear he saw the uncle flinch slightly. Just how much power did Jae hold? He stood up on shaky legs, staying behind Jae as he felt the man’s hand brush his thigh. 

The uncle chuckled darkly before he stood again, “I want my brothers empire.” 

Jae growled darkly, his fists clenching. “My father had nothing to do with you! You were disowned! A disgrace!” He seethed. “You dare tarnish the family reputation!” 

He laughed, “disgrace? I’m trying to make our family greater!” 

“By breaking the law?! Killing people! That is not what our family stands for!” Jae shot back, almost charging forwards if it wasn’t for Brian’s gentle hand on his waist. 

The uncle grit his teeth at that before pulling out a gun, Brian’s eyes widened seeing Jae discreetly reach into his waistband for his own weapon. 

The both stayed still as they aimed their guns. Brian didn’t know what to do, where were Jaebum and the others?!

“You won’t shoot me, you don’t have the balls,” the man taunted. He smirked before his eyes drifted to Brian, “now there’s a pretty piece of ass, as soon as you’re gone I’ll pass him around the boys. They’ll love him.” 

Brian could feel himself tremble with fear, the man’s eyes were full of danger. He could see Jae shake in front of him making him worry. 

Suddenly a shot rang through the room followed by a cry. It all happened so fast. Brian blinked stupidly only to realise Jae was no longer in front of him. He panicked. 

“Jaehyung!” 

“I’m here,” Jae’s voice came from the other side of the room, he was crouched over the elder man as he snarled darkly. 

“I knew you wouldn’t kill me.”

Brian could see the man was bleeding from a bullet hole in his shoulder. Jae stood up before aiming the gun at the man’s head. 

Brian’s eyes widened, he quickly ran over before gripping the gun, “Don’t, don’t shoot him.” He glanced to Jae with pleading eyes. “Don’t. Please.” He didn’t want Jae to go away for murder. 

Jae growled before pulling away, he shoved Brian away from him non too gently making the captain stumble. 

Brian watched as he pulled out a phone before suddenly the doors burst open. Jaebum and a SWAT team entered, the chief quickly made his way over to Brian giving him a relived and worried look. 

“Thank god you’re okay! We were ambushed outside,” he glanced around the room seeing the two injured men on the floor. “What happened here?” 

Brian kept silent as he watched the SWAT team arrest Sanghoon and Jae’s uncle, both of them groaning as they were carried away. 

Wonpil and Sungjin both came over; the younger giving Brian a gentle hug, glad that he was okay. Brian couldn’t keep his eyes off Jae, the man looked troubled and angry. Jaebum must have noticed Brian’s expression as he patted the others on the back and gestured for them to leave. 

Brian and Jae were now alone. 

“J-Jae?” Brian approached the man cautiously. He was still seething, “you okay?” 

“Agent Kang, your job is done, get out.” 

Brian was taken back by the man’s harsh words, he felt his face drop; this was not how he wanted this to end. Whatever this was. 

“I-I,” he didn’t know what to say. He sighed before turning away from the man and heading towards the door. “Jaehyung-ah, thank you,” he smiled as he saw Jae glance at him. “Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgggg we’re going to the DAY6 Christmas concert tomorrow!!! 
> 
> EXCITED ❤️❤️🥳🥳🤩🤩


	8. Chapter 8

After the arrest and charge of all four men, Brian was finally able to return back to his home. He’d been living in one of the polices emergency accommodation and he was thankful he was finally allowed home. 

All the men had been found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. Jae’s uncle had gone down the worst after his nephew had given evidence at his trial. Jae had been present at all their trials. 

Brian didn’t realise the severity of Jae’s uncles crimes, Jae hadn’t been joking when he had said the man had killed people. It turned out he’d killed most of Jae’s family and his motive was to take over from Jae after he’d killed him. 

The trial was the last time Brian had seen Jae, that was three months ago. The workload at the OCU was steady but not as full on as before. 

Brian was constantly restless, like he needed to do something but he didn’t know what. Hyelim had teased him that it was because he missed Jae. He’d flipped her off but couldn’t help but think it were true. 

It was currently Saturday night, the department had decided to go out for celebrations after the closing of the trial and all the finished paperwork. 

Hyelim came over to the booth with a tray of shots, “c’mon! Everyone get one! This is our reward!” 

All the boys reached for a shot glass bar Brian, he was staring off deep in thought. “Hey! Younghyun-hyung! Get a shot!” Wonpil bellowed over the loud music giving the captain a nudge. 

Brian turned his attention back to the others before smiling, he grabbed a shot as they all clinked their glasses. Brian grimaced at the strong taste filling his senses. 

After a few hours Brian could safely say he was the only one not pissed. Wonpil and Sungjin were on the dance floor now, practically making love as they kissed and grind on each other. Hyelim and Jaebum looked as through they were in a deep conversation at the other side of the table. 

Brian shook his head with a smile, he was glad to see them all letting go. They’d been cooped up for so long, they deserved the break. 

When the captain had finally decided that the others had had too much, he helped them all leave. Brian sent Wonpil and Sungjin in one taxi, giving the driver Sungjin’s address and sending them on their way. 

Luckily Jaebum and Hyelim were still functioning and both wished Brian a good night before heading towards their respective homes. 

Brian smiled softly as he watched Hyelim’s taxi drive away, he’d had a good night with them all but now he was alone his thoughts ran back to him. 

He just couldn’t get Jae out of his head, the man was all Brian could thinking of. He sighed before flagging down his own taxi. 

He sat quietly as the taxi drove, biting his lip as he thought. “Actually, sorry to be a pain, but can I change the location?” The driver hummed with a smile as Brian shyly gave him Jae’s address. 

“You must have a pretty high end woman,” the taxi driver commented. 

Brian just laughed awkwardly not wanting to tell the driver he was actually going to see one of the most powerful men in South Korea. 

He thanked the man as he climbed out the taxi, staring up at the apartment complex. He took a deep breath before pulling his jacket closer, he was nervous. Why was he even here? What did he want from Jae? 

Although he couldn’t admit it out loud, Brian knew what he wanted. He wanted Jae. 

The security on the door seemed to recognise him as he gave him a nod and a small smile. Brian bowed to the man as he entered the apartment. 

He was suddenly flooded with memories of the last time he was here. He hadn’t spoken to Jae for months now. 

Entering the elevator and pressing the button for the penthouse, Brian could feel his nerves heighten. When he reached the stop he felt his body tremble. 

He moved out the elevator and headed towards the man’s door. 

Brian lifted his hand to the doorbell, keeping it still for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and pushed it. 

The ringing drifted through the silent air. Brian was suddenly aware of the time; it was currently almost 3am, Why the hell didn’t he wait for tomorrow?!

The sound of shuffling on the other side of the door made Brian freeze. He heard the click of the lock before he was met with the sight of a very dishevelled Jae. 

“Brian?” 

Brian blinked at the clearly confused man, dare he say Jae looked almost cute...

“Why are you here?” Jae’s voice was rusty from sleep as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Brian’s cheeks flushed as he glanced at the man, he didn’t have a shirt on. His lean body on show, his hair sticking up at all angles. 

“Jae...” Brian didn’t know what else to say, why was he there? He’d just wanted to see the man. 

A gentle chuckle left Jae’s chest as he shook his head, he moved to the side before gesturing for Brian to enter the room. “Well, come in then.” 

Brian nodded before ducking his head, entering the home and hearing Jae click the door shut before re locking it. 

He stood silently in the middle of the room, glancing up to see the huge windows showcasing the breathtaking view of Seoul. Brian smiled at the glowing city, glad that it was finally settled again. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Jae’s voice came from behind him before he felt the man’s hands on his hips, holding him gently. 

Brian couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face at the familiar feel of the man’s hands on him. Jae seemed to notice as he chuckled before letting go; hearing a soft whimper from the agent. 

He watched as Jae moved to sit on the couch facing towards him. Brian felt his face drop as Jae gave him a hard look. 

“What do you want?” Jae inquired, leaning back against the couch and flexing his arms. Brian bit his lip, Jae raised a brow at the younger’s actions. 

Jae watched as the agent began slowly walking towards him, his fierce eyes staring at Jae as he got closer and closer. 

“Jae...” Brian was now stood directly in front of him, staring down at him with expressive eyes. “Jae, I miss you,” he admitted. 

Jae’s eyes widened before a soft smile fluttered on his lips, he stood up before the younger; cupping Brian’s face with his hand, his fingers stroking the agent’s cheek gently. 

“BriBri...” Jae moved closer bringing their lips together in a soft kiss, he raised a brow when he tasted a slight flavour of alcohol on the agent’s tongue. Pulling away he chuckled at Brian’s flushed face, the agent almost pouted at him. “Where have you been?” Jae asked. 

“We went to celebrate the closing of the investigation,” Brian replied moving closer to Jae again, his hands on the elders chest. 

He smiled up at Jae before leaning in for a deeper kiss. Jae growled darkly as he moved a hand to the back of Brian’s head, holding him in place as his tongue explored the agent’s mouth. 

Brian could feel the stronger man manoeuvring them, his feet moving with Jae’s. “W-wait,” Brian pulled away as he panted. 

Jae raised a brow at him before gripping his chin and making those fierce eyes look at him. “Do not run away from me again,” Brian’s cheeks flushed as the elder continued, “this is why you are here.” He leaned closer and licked Brian’s top lip before whispering against them, “you want me.” 

Brian pulled away harshly his eyes wide and panicked. 

Jae growled before crossing his arms over his chest, “I need you Brian, I want you as my own.” 

Brian’s face was so red, he didn’t know what to say. Jae needed him? But he needed Jae, he just needed to tell him. 

“J-Jae,” Brian released a shaky breath before wrapping his arms around the man, hugging him gently as his head rested on Jae’s chest; listening to his surprisingly fast heartbeat. He was just as nervous as Brian. 

The thought gave Brian courage, if Jae could say all that with his powerful ego then Brian respectively should do the same. 

“I need you too.” 

Brian could feel the elders smile as he brought his own arms around Brian’s shorter frame. Holding him as they stayed stood in silence. 

Brian was the one to pull away first, smiling up at Jae as their eyes met. 

Jae brought their lips together again only this time it was full of heat, Jae forced Brian back until his back hit a wall. 

Brian moaned into the elders mouth, he missed this. There was something about the way Jae controlled him that made Brian excited. He enjoyed submitting to the man although he’d never tell him. 

His eyes widened when he felt Jae’s hard body against his own, he could feel how excited Jae was. 

“You make me wanna lock you away, keep you all to myself,” Jae growled against his lips. 

Brian smirked playfully before biting the elders bottom lip making him groan. “Naughty boy,” Jae teased, his hands moving down Brian’s broad back to rest on his ass. 

The agent bucked against him as he groped the flesh, whimpering into the kiss. Jae smiled before he pulled away, gesturing to another room. “I want you. Now,” he growled. 

The agent blinked as he felt the elder grip his hand, taking him to where he wanted him. Brian recognised it as Jae’s bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom, Jae quickly removed his slacks, placing his glasses on the bedside table and lounged back on the bed. 

He slicked his cock while watching Brian with a peculiar hunger in his eyes. It should have been terrifying; instead, Brian found it to be strangely erotic. He took his time undressing, telling himself it was to delay, but in reality he maybe just wanted to give Jae a show.

When he was completely nude, Brian joined Jae on the large bed. Jae sat up and reached for him. He tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Brian’s head and pulled his head back, causing his throat to arch as if in offering. Brian’s breath quickened, and his cock throbbed. 

“You find me alluring, admit it.” Jae teased playfully. Brian whimpered in mild protest but kept silent; listening to the elder chuckle. “I need to feel my cock inside you again." As he spoke, Jae released Brian’s hair and stroked his nape. 

The unexpected caress felt good, and Brian shivered as his desire mounted. He wouldn’t say it aloud but he felt the same way. 

"Lie back and open for me," Jae commanded. 

Brian obeyed immediately; it was what he wanted, too. He laid down on his back, drew his knees up, and spread his legs. 

The position left him feeling both vulnerable and invincible. There was power in his ability to entice such a powerful man as Jae, and Brian was heady with it.

Jae did not immediately claim the space between Brian’s thighs; instead, he sat beside him on the bed and let his eyes travel the length of Brian’s body, which was bared and open for his pleasure.

"Are you ready for me, BriBri?" he murmured. "Ready to get all wet and dirty for me?” 

"Yes," Brian breathed in response. He blinked and firmed his voice. "Get it over with."

"It pleases me to know how eager you are," taunted Jae. 

Brian opened his mouth to refute it, only to release a shaky moan when Jae smoothed a hand over his stomach. 

The muscles jumped at the light touch, quivering beneath Jae’s questing fingers. Brian expected him to explore lower; therefore, he was surprised when Jae trailed his fingers higher, tracking a line up Brian’s torso. 

He flicked each nipple in turn, eliciting a gasp from the agent, then stroked the hollow at the base of Brian’s throat with his thumb. 

Brian’s pulse thundered in response. He parted his lips, but all that emerged was a soft sigh. His legs were growing tired, and he moved to lower them.

"Did I say you could move?"

"But-"

"Put your hands behind your knees and hold yourself open for me." Jae demanded. 

Brian gulped and did as he was told. 

Jae moved into position, shifting to kneel between Brian’s legs. He lowered himself until he was braced with his hands on either side of Brian’s head. "Hook your knees over my shoulders."

"No," Brian protested faintly. He would be utterly helpless in that position.

"Do as I say."

Brian reluctantly did so, draping his legs over Jae’s shoulders. Jae leaned forward, opening Brian’s legs further. It suddenly crossed Brian’s mind that the elder hadn’t prepared him. 

“Jae, prepare me,” he grit, the elder gave him a dark smirk before biting his lip. 

Brian watched as he reached over to the table making the agent growl as the position made his legs move with him. 

Jae brought the lube to his fingers, coating them generously before Brian felt the sensation at his entrance. 

He glanced up at the elder as Jae prepared him thoroughly, cheeks flushing as Jae kept his eyes on him watching his face for any sign of discomfort as he scissored three fingers inside him. 

When he deemed the younger ready, Jae quickly nudged his cock into place and thrust.

Brian’s body jolted, and a whine of discomfort made it past his clenched teeth. Jae allowed him a scant moment to adjust, and then he was in motion, his cock plunging smoothly into Brian over and over. 

In this position, Jae was able to rub Brian’s prostate with each thrust. Brian’s mouth fell open, and shameful sounds emerged. He couldn't hold them back, and he didn't bother trying.

Jae thrust in deep and bent his head to kiss Brian messily, the agent brought his fingers through Jae’s hair holding the man in place as his thrusts made the bed shake. 

“J-Jae! I’m close!” Brian cried holding the elders shoulders beside his legs. 

Jae kept his eyes on the agent’s pretty face, seeing his head tilt back and his back arch as his end came over him. His body convulsing around Jae’s cock. 

Unable to rise off of the bed, his body writhed and twisted beneath Jae as pleasure consumed him. 

Brian was left panting and trembling in the aftermath as Jae continued stroking his insides with his cock. Jae raised his head, licked his lips, and applied himself to fucking. In moments, he was growling through clenched teeth and filling Brian full of cum, a roar of the agents name on his lips. 

After a few gentle kisses and panting breaths, Jae eventually uncoupled them, pulling out of Brian’s body and moving to lie next to him. 

Brian lowered his legs, wincing as he did so. Beyond that, he was incapable of moving. He could hear soft breaths beside him, shifting his body to the side Brian could see that Jae had fallen asleep. 

He smiled gently, Jae looked almost cute when he slept. Brian shook his head at his thoughts and moved closer to the man. 

Smiling as he tucked his head under Jae’s chin, Brian couldn’t stop himself from kissing the elders chest; just above his heart. “Jae, I love you.” 

-

The sound of a siren outside is what awoke Jae the next morning, he yawned heavily as he stretched feeling a warm presence beside him. 

He smiled when he saw Brian, still deep in sleep with hair ruffled and his hands on Jae’s chest. He ran his fingers gently through the agent’s hair seeing the man relax in his sleep. His thoughts trailing back to last night and those three words Brian had whispered to him. 

Did he mean it? Was Jae dreaming? 

After staring at the sleeping man for a couple of minutes, Jae stealthy moved Brian on top of him; their naked bodies sliding against each other. 

Brian grumbled slightly before his fierce eyes blinked open wearily. Jae chuckled as he watched the agent glance around, taking in his surroundings before glancing back to Jae. “Morning,” he whispered softly. 

“Morning,” Jae replied, stroking his hands down Brian’s sides until they came to rest on his ass. 

The agent mewled and tucked his head under Jae’s chin shyly, “we should get up.” 

Jae hummed against the agent’s soft hair, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head. 

Brian lifted his head from the man’s chest to meet his eyes. He leaned down and gave the elder a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. 

Jae blinked before smiling, he sat up abruptly before pulling Brian into his arms, hugging him tightly as his head rested on Brian’s shoulder. 

“Jae?” Brian blinked at the elder’s action. 

“Brian, tell me,” Jae breathed, his hands running down the agent’s toned back sensually. 

“What?”

“Tell me what you said last night,” he pulled away so that he was staring into Brian’s blinking eyes. “I want to hear you say it again.” 

Brian felt his cheeks flush, he knew what Jae was referring too, since when was the man even awake damn it!! 

He leaned towards the elder before gently placing their foreheads together, Brian made sure their gazes were locked as he spoke his next words. 

“Jaehyung, I want to be with you. As much as I don’t want to admit it, I need you,” he took a deep breath before continuing. “These past few weeks not seeing you have been difficult, the investigation and your assistance, I’m grateful for everything you’ve done.”

“At first I didn’t understand why I couldn’t get you out my head, was it because I suspected you? Could I trust you?” 

Jae stayed silent as he listened intently watching the younger’s expressions. 

“I now understand what it was and why I was so worried for you,” he pulled away slightly a gentle smile on his pretty face. “Jae, I love you.” 

Jae smiled softly before pulling him into a deep kiss, Brian whimpered into the elders mouth bringing his hands to cup Jae’s face as the kiss deepened. 

When they were in need of breath Jae reluctantly pulled away, Brian noticed the man looked as though he was in deep thought. “Jae?” Brian’s voice shook as he spoke, this wasn’t the reaction he’d expected. 

Suddenly Brian felt his back hit the bed, Jae’s larger and lean body on top of him. Jae glanced down at the man beneath him before smiling. 

“I’m always going to be in danger, there’s nothing you can do to stop it,” Jae began keeping his gaze locked on Brian’s as he spoke. “Ever since I laid eyes on you at that soirée I knew I had to have you.” 

Brian’s eyes widened as a soft blush bloomed on his face. Jae was staring at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

“I need you, Brian.” 

Smiling at the elders words, Brian linked his arms around Jae’s shoulders; pulling him down for a hug. He felt the elders arms wrap around him, holding him tightly and securely. 

For once in a long time, Brian finally felt safe. 

-

One year later...

Brian ached everywhere, he’d just got back from Busan after they’d investigated a drug cartel. They’d finally managed to corner them in the city but not before a fight had broke out. He just knew he’d be bruised everywhere. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think we deserve a spa day for that!” Wonpil moaned as they walked towards their respective cars. 

Sungjin smiled at the younger agents moping before wrapping an arm around him and whispering teasingly, “I can give you a massage if you want?” 

“Yah! Save it till we’re gone!” Brian bellowed making them all burst out in laughter. 

Wonpil flushed before whirling on Brian and giving him a cheeky smirk, “what about you? What’s tall, dark and handsome gonna do to you?” 

Brian’s eyes widened before a darker flush than Wonpil’s rushed across his cheeks. Wonpil giggled as Brian charged after him. 

He was glad that the others had accepted Jae, he’d been worried that they’d all be against it. Jaebum had said that he’d suspected it all along making Brian frown. Hyelim was over the moon albeit at little jealous. Wonpil and Sungjin were just happy that Brian was happy. 

Brian stopped in his tracks when he saw a Bentley suddenly pull up. The others all glanced to the flashy car as Dowoon got out the driver seat, bowing to them all with a soft smile before gesturing for Brian. 

Brian bid his friend goodnight ignoring their teasing comments and cat whistles as he got into the car. He was surprised to see it was empty. 

“Dowoon-ah? Where is he?” Brian asked as the car began to drive. 

Dowoon glanced back in the rear view mirror a soft smile on his face, “he’s just arrived at home as I got to your workplace.” 

Brian nodded before glancing out the window, he’d slowly gotten use to Jae’s world. 

He’d been furious when the man had sold his apartment and moved all his belongings into his penthouse. They hadn’t even discussed moving in together but Jae had argued that they hardly saw each other because of work. 

Jae had insisted that either he or Dowoon drive Brian to work, even though he had a perfectly functioning car and was capable of doing it himself. He gave in after they’d agreed that he only be picked up from Thursday to Sunday. Today was Friday and hence the arrival of one of Jae’s many Bentleys. 

The familiar apartment complex came into view. He sighed happily, after almost two weeks in a different city he was ready for home. His home. Their home. 

He bid Dowoon a goodnight and thanked him before heading into the complex. The security guard welcomed him back before he headed to the elevator. 

Yawning for the nth time today, Brian sighed when the elevator finally arrived at his floor. He quickly took out his key before unlocking the door. 

“I’m home!” 

The apartment was silent but there were lights on meaning that Jae was somewhere. Brian threw his bag on the couch before moving towards the man’s office, knowing that would be where he was. 

Like he’d predicted, Jae was sat at his desk with his laptop out and papers scattering the desk. His head glanced up as the door creaked open, his glasses at an angle on his handsome face. 

Brian was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, Jae placed a hand at the back of Brian’s head and another on his hip keeping him in place. 

“BriBri... baby, I missed you,” Jae growled taking a deep breath beside the agent’s neck. 

Brian shivered. He’d missed this. 

Jae began gently kissing his throat making Brian groan, he pulled away slightly only to be met by Jae’s lustful expression. 

“I need to shower,” Brian pulled out of the man’s arms reluctantly and began heading out the room. 

Jae quickly moved behind him, holding his hips in his large hands; “Brian, I need you, let me fuck you.” 

Brian shivered slightly his body reacting to Jae’s words. All though he was tired he had been craving for this all week. 

“You can choose the position I’ll fuck you tonight,” mused Jae. 

Brian turned in his grip and stared at him, trying to suss out the trap. Jae calmly waited him out. After another moment spent deliberating, Brian said, "I want to ride you."

Jae’s answering grin showcased how delighted he was, "You have five minutes to get ready," he said.

**

Brian stepped out of the en suite, wearing nothing but a bathrobe tied loosely at his waist. He had lingered longer than five minutes over his preparations, but Brian hadn't dared push his luck. 

The act of stretching and lubing himself had brought Brian’s cock fully erect, and it now tented the front of his robe. He was almost ashamed of how hard and eager he was. 

Jae watched Brian’s measured approach through hooded eyes. He was completely nude and reclining on the bed, propped against a mound of pillows. 

Brian’s eyes were drawn to where Jae was slowly stroking his erect cock. Brian swallowed heavily and tugged at the tie of his robe. 

His cock jutted from the opening and seemed to point directly at Jae, he’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t so focused on Jae’s cock. 

Brian shrugged out of the robe and allowed the garment to drop from his shoulders. He left it on the floor as he climbed onto the bed to join Jae. 

Deciding there was no use putting off what they were both obviously ready for, Brian swung a leg over Jae’s thighs and leaned forward. 

He reached back and grasped Jae’s cock, positioned it at his entrance, and sank down. Brian hissed in discomfort when Jae thrust up, impaling him faster and harder than he would have liked. He took two deep breaths and began to move. 

“Fuck yes, BriBri, I’ve missed this...” Jae groaned as he gazed up at the agent. 

Brian rose up, teasing the tip of Jae’s cock with a squeeze of his rim, then pushed himself back down. He repeated the up and down motion until he was bouncing rapidly on Jae’s erection. 

Jae appeared to be thoroughly enjoying himself. His eyes were slitted open, the tip of his tongue visible as he bit into it to hold back, and his breath was huffing out of him in grunts. His tongue flicked out to wet his lower lip before he suddenly moved forward, latching his mouth onto Brian’s neck. 

Brian’s cry was one of shocked surprise and reluctant pleasure as he felt Jae’s teeth graze his flesh, leaving his marks all over Brian’s throat and chest for all to see. 

“Mine,” he growled moving his hips faster so Brian bounced harder. The position made Jae’s cock stroke his prostate on every thrust, stars appearing in Brian’s vision. 

“J-Jae!” He cried out as his body finally gave in, Brian’s cum coated their stomachs as he writhed on Jae’s lap. 

Brian’s head fell back, and his hands clutched at Jae’s sturdy shoulders. Brian’s orgasm left him feeling utterly wrecked. His body went limp, and only Jae’s implacable grip kept him upright. 

Jae’s hips moved beneath Brian until he spurted his release inside, the tightness of Brian’s body too much for him. Jae gently manoeuvred them into bed, wiping Brian’s body down and joining him under the duvet. 

“Did you catch the bad guys?” Jae teased getting a harsh nip in the side from Brian. 

“Yeah, nasty bastards but they’re behind bars now,” he snuggled further into the bed before glancing up at Jae. 

“What?” Jae asked brushing some stray hairs out of Brian’s face. 

Brian smiled before leaning over to kiss Jae’s chin, “I love you,” he whispered softly making Jae smile. 

He brought the smaller man into his arms feeling Brian twine their legs together, he stroked a hand through Brian’s soft hair before kissing his forehead. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support with this one!! Next fic will be up soon!! ❤️❤️
> 
> DAY6 tonight was absolutely amazing!!! They are the most talented, funniest, beautiful boys ever!! Best Christmas present ever 🎄🎄🎁🎁
> 
> BriBri and his black hair have returned 🦊💖💖
> 
> *SPOILER*
> 
> Emergency has a choreography!!!   
> Dance6


End file.
